Miyagi Touchan
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Miyagi finds out his ex-wife, Risako, Shinobu's sister , is pregnant with his child. How will this affect his relationship with Shinobu? What issues will this stunning revelation raise among the Takatsuki family? Miyagi x Shinobu. Includes cameos...
1. Surprise!

**AN: **This is somewhat of an AU, I guess? I don't know how long Miyagi and Shinobu have been together, at the point they're at in the manga- I assume over a year- maybe two? So this would take place like five or six months after Shinobu and Miyagi have been together…

**Warnings: **Yaoi, slight mentions of het, and a few controversial topics here and there.

**Summary: **Miyagi finds out Risako is pregnant with his child—how will this affect his relationship with Shinobu? What issues will this stunning revelation raise among the Takatsuki and Miyagi families? Read and find out.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Miyagi To-chan

Chapter 1: Surprise!!!

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Your majesty, I'm back with the staples you asked about this morning." Kamijou entered the office he shared with one Miyagi Yoh.

…

Who was currently lying on the office couch, a book placed over his face.

"…If you're asleep, I am going to tell the dean you're sleeping on the job." Kamijou snapped. "And take your position, you bastard."

"I'm not asleep. I have a serious migraine." Came the muffled reply from under the book as a hand raised up, opened, expecting.

"…What?" Kamijou snapped.

"Staples."

"Oh." Kamijou set them in the hand and watched, bemused, as the fingers closed around the small box and the hand fell limply to the side.

"Oh, and I saw your ex-wife, she was looking for you."

Miyagi nearly leapt off of the couch, darting around the office in a crazed hurry. Kamijou arched a brow.

"What're you doing? Cleaning up? She saw the office _before _she divorced you, she knows what a messy person you are."

"Actually, my apartment is very clean, I'll have you know—unlike that mess of books that composes your home!" Miyagi snapped. "But I'm not looking to clean, I'm looking for a place to hii---hi, Risako!" Miyagi waved when he noticed her standing in the door, arms folded, annoyed.

"I need to talk to you." She told him.

"So I hear." Miyagi shoved the books he was holding into Kamijou's arms. "Make up a meeting or something." He whispered, barely audible, and Kamijou closed his eyes, annoyed.

"Professor, we have that meeting to go to, soon, please wrap things up quickly."

"Oh, that's right, I totally forgot!" Miyagi rubbed the back of his head with a small laugh. "Sorry, Risako, but is this the kind of thing that can wait-"

"My father said the two of you don't have anything but free time for the rest of the afternoon, and that you promised him you'd clean the office today, because of it."

The two fell silent. Kamijou admired the woman's thorough investigatory skills. And he kind of felt bad for Miyagi.

". . . Kamijou, why would you lie to Risako?" Miyagi turned to Kamijou, whose jaw dropped, eyes practically glowing red.

"Yoh, it's very important." Risako snapped.

"Well, as your father mentioned, I have a lot of cleaning to do, so why don't we talk _after_ work?" Miyagi busied himself with organizing the office and Kamijou inhaled, wondering if he should excuse himself, try to sneak past Risako, or just jump out the window. He _might _be skinny enough to fit through the vent…

"Can't you make time? I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon." Risako told him. "And I'm busy all day tomorrow."

"Doctor's appointment?" Miyagi looked up at this. "…Are you alright?"

Kamijou's eyes narrowed. 'Hooh… I wonder if Kyouju still has the hots for his ex-wife… what would a woman this elegant and attractive ever have seen in an idiot like him, anyway? Maybe she was suckered into believing what she read, just like I was- that would explain the divorce… heh heh heh… I'll have to use that one, next time he makes fun of me…'

"I'm alright." She told him. "…But like I said, it's something I need to talk to you about."

"…Do I need to get myself checked at a hospital or something like that?"

Kamijou ducked, barely avoiding being hit by the purse she'd sent hurdling toward her ex husband.

"NOTHING LIKE THAT, YOU POMPOUS-!!!" She froze, noticed Kamijou and stepped aside. "You can leave."

"Ah, just let me collect my materials." Kamijou reached for a packet on his desk and Miyagi grabbed his arm.

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Kamijou."

'What. The. Fuck?' Kamijou's eye twitched. "Kyouju, don't drag me into this, I beg of thee." He whispered, furiously. "I will quit."

"If you leave me alone with her, you won't need to quit." Miyagi whispered back.

"I am standing five feet away, I can hear your every word." Risako's eyes narrowed, irritated.

". . ." The two fell silent and Kamijou jerked his hand out of his boss' grasp. "Well, I can see this is a personal matter, I'll just excuse myself."

"Kamijou! Wait! You forgot your materials!" Miyagi raised the paperwork and started to follow a retreating Kamijou, but Risako's words cut into him, making him freeze in his tracks.

"Yoh, I'm pregnant with your child."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**AN: **That's it for the first chapter. Because of my hectic schedule, I'll likely only be able to post short little chapters, here and there. Sorry if it takes a while to update—I'll do my best to finish the whole way through.


	2. Time to get DRUNK

**AN: **This is somewhat of an AU, I guess? I don't know how long Miyagi and Shinobu have been together, at the point they're at in the manga- I assume over a year- maybe two? So this would take place like five or six months after Shinobu and Miyagi have been together…

**Warnings: **Yaoi, slight mentions of het, and a few controversial topics here and there… too much dialogue… slight OOC-ness? (Meh- they're drunk. Excellent excuse for OOC-ness.)

**Summary: **Miyagi finds out Risako is pregnant with his child—how will this affect his relationship with Shinobu? What issues will this stunning revelation raise among the Takatsuki and Miyagi families? Read and find out.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Miyagi To-chan

Chapter 2: Time to get DRUNK

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Miyagi inhaled deeply, taking a long drag from his cigarette before exhaling, grabbing his drink, and downing the whole pint in a few large gulps.

"You didn't have to come with me." He muttered, at long last.

"…WHAT?!" Kamijou fumed. "You said if I didn't accompany you, you would get me fired!"

"I said no such thing- if I recall correctly, you offered, out of the goodness of your own heart, to accompany me, because we're bestest best friends."

"…I don't like you when you're drunk." Kamijou took a long drink, too.

"…Do you like me when I'm sober?" Miyagi laughed, motioning for the bar tender to come over and refill their drinks. "One for me and one for my best buddy, here."

"I can't pay for anymore. Nowaki might scold me… seriously, don't you have any real friends to drink with? What about that kid you're always hanging around with? The dean's son?"

"Make that two for me!!!" Miyagi caught the bartender as he was heading off to refill their drinks.

"…So it _is _more than that?" Kamijou smirked, taking his drink when it was placed in front of him. "…How ironic."

"Quiet, you. And I'm paying…"

"If you're paying, I'm going to get wasted, too." Kamijou told him.

"Why? Did you get that tall guy knocked up?" Miyagi snapped, bitterly. "You lucky bastard… you don't have to worry about shit like this…"

"I'm _lucky_?" Kamijou's eye twitched. "You have no idea what my relationship with him has had to endure, so I don't want to hear that kind of talk from you."

"…No… I know a little bit…" Miyagi pouted. "Anyway… thank you for coming here, with me."

"…What're you going to do?" Kamijou played with the rim of his glass, frowning.

"…Drink."

"And after that?"

"…Drink some more."

"I mean when you get home?"

"Oh, I have beer at home."

"…What about when you run out of beer?" Kamijou's eye twitched. "and sake, and alcohol altogether?"

"…I'll probably throw up… take a shower… go to sleep… wake up… and go buy more."

"Gugh… how pathetic." Kamijou huffed, downing his drink.

"…I am pathetic." Miyagi lowered his head. "It's not that I'm afraid of taking care of Risako, financially… or afraid of having a kid… I'm afraid of dying."

"Dying?" Kamijou blinked, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah… because when _he_ finds out… he's going to kill me."

"…The dean?"

"Shinobuuu…." Miyagi groaned, burying his face in his arms.

"Shino…? You mean the dean's son?"

"…" Miyagi nodded, face still hidden.

"…" Kamijou frowned, leaning back in his chair and glancing at the ceiling before glancing back down at his pathetic looking superior. "…You two are lovers, aren't you?"

A quiet silence, and then, another nod.

"…How long?"

"After Risako and my divorce… and after… he came back from Australia…"

"…So by the end of next year, you'll have had two kids!"

"…GET THE HELL OUT."

"Kya…" Kamijou patted Miyagi on the back. "That's called payback. Anyway, don't worry. You didn't have sex with her after you got together with him, right?"

"…No… right before I got with him…"

"…But wasn't that _after _your divorce?"

More silence, but another nod.

"…Is that why you didn't want me to leave you alone in the office with her?"

Another nod.

"…Oh God… you didn't do it in the office, did you?!"

Another nod.

"…WHERE?"

"…"

"…"

"……"

"… You son of a bitch."

"My desk was messy."

"THE COUCH!"

"Messy."

"THE FLOOR?!"

"Now I know you're a homo," Miyagi raised his head, annoyed, and the day had seriously taken its toll on him; as his face clearly showed, "But you must know at least this much: You never just do your wife on the floor!"

"…EX-wife."

"…Shut up. It was one of those things where we were both really mad, we got into an argument, and it ended with…"

"…I'm sorry," Kamijou shrugged, annoyed. "I've never had sex after an argument. Especially not in a public place!"

"…" Miyagi stared at him for a while, annoyed, and for a moment, Kamijou didn't understand what he'd said that had earned him that look.

He thought back to his words, and then his face slowly turned redder than a tomato.

"…Ee-err… w-well… o-other than that!!!"

"Suuuure, Kamijou, whatever you say."

"…Mm…" Kamijou sank down in his seat, annoyed, looking around. "This bar looks familiar… have we been here, before?"

"I think this is where we took you the day you joined the team." Miyagi muttered.

"'Joined the team?'" Kamijou arched a brow, looking around. 'Actually, I think I used to get picked up by guys here, in my teenage years… how nostalgic… I wonder if Miyagi realizes this is a gay bar after midnight… or the faculty for that matter… heh heh heh…'

"What am I going to doo…" Miyagi whined.

"More?" The tender, offered, and Miyagi nodded, wordlessly.

"Pshe." Kamijou placed a hand on Miyagi's head and pushed down so the professor's forehead bumped against the bar. "Well I guess since I'm playing the role of 'friend' tonight, I should tell you the obvious 'friendly advice' that a 'friend' would say in this kind of situation."

"If you tell me to 'take responsibility,' I don't know what I might do to you, Kamijou. Just be aware that there are plenty of breakable glass bottles all around us."

"…? I was just going to say that you should start by taking some time away from everything- not work of course- but from your ex-wife, your lover- eerr… I'd suggest avoiding the dean at all costs… let's see… oh, yeah, and think about it thoroughly, decide what you want to do, then talk to your ex-wife, ask her what she wants to do, and then talk to your lover and let him know what's going to happen… this is kind of difficult, since your ex-wife is the dean's daughter and your lover is the dean's son… jeez, what is it with you and that family?"

"It's not just that family, I'm friggin' adorable! Everyone loves me, I've never met anyone who doesn't!"

"I don't."

"… Not even a little?"

"Not even in the slightest."

"…Then why did you come?" Miyagi huffed.

"Something about being fired if I didn't…"

"Pff…" Miyagi sank back down against the bar. "Go, then. Leave me to my thoughts."

"I can't go! You already told me, I'm the closest thing to a friend you have."

"That's true."

"…Even though _everybody _loves you."

"They like to admire me from a distance, for some reason."

"I. Wonder. Why."

"Kamijou, be serious! You're supposed to give me friendly advice! No matter what you just said, I think I should talk to Shinobu first- he's probably already found out!"

"…Kyouju… can I talk to you about something… openly?"

"If you tell me you're pregnant with my child, I'll freaking kill myself!"

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"You're right, you're right… you don't get pregnant from just a kiss… go ahead."

"I was going to say- WHAT KISS?! No! FORGET I ASKED! Anyway, if that kid is the dean's son… and he finds out his sister is pregnant with your child… y-you don't think he'd… you know… tell the dean, do you?"

"…" Miyagi smiled lightly, turning to look down into his drink. "He would never do anything like that."

Kamijou blinked. "No?"

"No way." Miyagi sighed, pulling out his wallet and placing his credit card on the bar, grabbing up his jacket and leaning back in his chair. "…But I still don't know how he'll take it."

"…You're going to help raise the baby, right?" Kamijou frowned.

"Well, that goes without saying… so long as Risako will permit it…"

"…" Kamijou sighed. "…And would you remarry her and just have the kid on the side? Or are you just going to stay divorced?"

"…" Miyagi glared at him. "I'd never be with someone I don't love. Especially not Risako… I'd never do that to her… not again." He frowned, eying his drink and finishing it off as the bar tender took his card.

"His too?" The tender gestured to Kamijou, and Miyagi nodded.

"Can you afford that, with the baby coming?"

"Baby won't come for another three months… besides… I make enough to where I can buy you a drink now and again…"

"Or four… but who's counting?!"

"… YOU drank more than ME?!"

"Look, the important thing, is…" Kamijou sighed. "…You should do what you think is best for the baby… okay? So no matter what… despite the whole 'Risako' thing or 'Shinobi' thing-"

"Shinobu!"

"Right… do what's best for the baby."

"…Yeah… that's true, I guess…" Miyagi sighed.

"…And for what it's worth…" Kamijou finished off Miyagi's last drink, too. "As annoying as you are as a boss, I think you'll make a really good dad."

"…" Miyagi blinked before his eyes lit up and sparkled. "Kaa-Kamiiijooouuu?!!"

"Let's just hope it gets its looks from its mother."

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE WAY I LOOK?!" Miyagi throttled Kamijou with one hand and took his credit card back with his other.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Miyagi staggered down the hall, toward his apartment, leaning on the wall for support. He was so plastered he might just call in sick, tomorrow…

Yeah right.

As he neared his front door, he saw a familiar looking teenager sitting at his doorstop, waiting for him. The light-haired boy noticed him, and moved to stand up, anxiously, closing the book he'd been reading.

'Shit.' Miyagi thought, annoyed, wondering if he knew, already… though coming home to find the brat waiting for him wasn't all that uncommon, it was nearly one in the morning…

He grumbled some incoherent nothings under his breath as he made his way toward the last person he wanted to see right now… and the same person he wanted to be with most…

'Stupid, contradictory, drunken, mixed-up feelings… and stuff.'

"Yah… Shinahbuuu…" Miyagi slurred, swaying from right to left. "What brings you to myyy…"

And with that said, he passed out.

Shinobu blinked a couple times, stupidly, before kneeling down and reaching into Miyagi's pocket, finding his keys. He unlocked and opened the door, then knelt down and pulled Miyagi's arm over his shoulders, dragging him inside.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**AN: **Nice, huh?

**Next Chapter: **Miyagi struggles to confront Shinobu


	3. Outta booze so now what?

**AN: **This is somewhat of an AU, I guess? I don't know how long Miyagi and Shinobu have been together, at the point they're at in the manga- I assume over a year- maybe two? So this would take place like five or six months after Shinobu and Miyagi have been together…

**Warnings: **Yaoi, slight mentions of het, and a few controversial topics here and there…

**Summary: **Miyagi finds out Risako is pregnant with his child—how will this affect his relationship with Shinobu? What issues will this stunning revelation raise among the Takatsuki and Miyagi families? Read and find out.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Miyagi To-chan

Chapter 3: Outa Booze… What Now?

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Miyagi awoke to the sound of vomiting… His own.

He found himself hunched over his toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach.

A groan escaped him as the last few drizzles plopped into the toilet.

"You're disgusting." Shinobu snapped from the doorway of the bathroom, one hand on his hip, the other holding out a towel. "

"What time is it?" Miyagi asked, voice raspy and unintentionally gruff.

"Nine."

"Shouldn't brats be in school?"

"Shouldn't you?" Shinobu arched a brow.

"Aaaah… my alarm…"

"It went off ten times." Shinobu snapped. "And now it's broken, because you threw it."

"…I don't remember that." Miyagi took the towel and dabbed at his mouth. "Why are you here?"

"…Why did you get drunk last night?" Shinobu diverted Miyagi's attention, abruptly.

"…I gotta get ready for work."

"Yeah?" Shinobu huffed. "…Me, too… I should head to school. Give me a ride."

"Why are you here?" Miyagi asked, brushing his teeth.

"…" Shinobu sighed. "…I left… my parents' place. I told them I was staying the night with a friend… I wanted to talk to you… I thought you'd want to talk, too… when I got here, you weren't…"

"…So you know, then?" Miyagi asked, spitting into the sink.

"…Yeah." Shinobu frowned. "Guess you do, too."

"…How long did you wait for me, last night?"

"…Since I found out… around five thirty."

"…" Miyagi nodded, frowning. "I'm sorry."

"…I don't want to live there anymore… Miyagi… If she's pregnant, she'll probably stay with us..."

Miyagi blinked, eying the boy, confused. His head throbbed- was he hearing correctly? Why would Shinobu want to come stay with _him? _How different would it be than staying there?

"but I didn't think it'd bother you this much… why do you care so much? Why would you go out drinking?" Shinobu frowned. "Does it bother you that much? Do you still love her?!"

Miyagi sighed. "Shinobu… this kind of thing would bother anyone."

"…How can you say that?" Shinobu frowned. "Miyagi… stay home! Talk to me!" He snapped when Miyagi began roaming about the house, grabbing clean clothes and readying himself for work.

"Adults learn to leave their home-lives at home and alter their personalities for work, Shinobu." Miyagi snapped, adjusting his tie in the mirror. He wished he could shower.

"That's big talk for a man who's hours late!" Shinobu scoffed. "Besides, you shouldn't go to work if you're sick- and besides! Also-! You're the reason you're late- how is drinking yourself sick responsible or mature?!"

"You want a ride to school?" Miyagi huffed, annoyed, disheveling his own hair and then combing his fingers through it, glowering at his reflection. 'I look old… I'm obviously hung over…' He grabbed his trusty sunglasses off the counter.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu whispered, and Miyagi's hand stopped on the doorknob. He inhaled sharply before turning, frowning.

"…" Shinobu was just standing there, looking absolutely anxious- a sad, pained expression planted on his face.

"…Shinobu…" Miyagi let go of the doorknob. "We'll talk after school. I promise. Get your stuff."

"…Why do you care so much that she got pregnant? I know she got pregnant right after your divorce, but…" Shinobu looked to the floor, sadly. "You already said you knew she had another man… why are you this bothered by it?"

Miyagi's eyes widened, but his sunglasses hid his expression well. Shinobu didn't know it was HIS…

"…Does part of you still love her? I-if it's just a status thing… I can understand… just tell me you don't still have feelings for her…" Shinobu looked up, sadly. "Please!"

"…" Miyagi leaned against the door, tilting his head up so he could stare, miserably at the ceiling, letting out a heavy sigh. "…Shinobu… she didn't tell you whose kid it is?"

Shinobu blinked. "…No… why do you care so much?!"

"Because I know whose kid it is." Miyagi mumbled, monotonously.

"…Is it a friend?" Shinobu frowned, starting to understand why it had bothered Miyagi so much—or so he thought.

"…Shinobu… I don't know what she told you… but she told me that it's my kid."

"…Ha?" Shinobu blinked, confused, before his mind registered Miyagi's words. His eyes widened. "Wha-?! HOW-?! That can't be! She's only-"

"Listen," Miyagi pointed at him, quickly, "I fucked her BEFORE you even came back from Australia- it was almost a month before you and I even met or got together, okay?!"

"…" Shinobu's eyes widened, mouth gaping open, slightly.

"A stupid thing adults and brats have in common is acting without thinking. We were arguing-"

"I don't…" Shinobu cut him off, quickly, shaking his head, eccentrically. "…I don't want to know _how… _I didn't realize… oh… o-oh…" He sank down, eyes widening even more as realization dawned on him. This complicated things even more than before… Not only was he dating his sister's ex-husband and his father's subordinate… if he was dating his ex-wife's husband and nephew's father… that… that would make things very hard on the child… and Risako… (though it probably would have been just as rough to find out, before)…

Suddenly he felt a lump in his throat.

"…You okay?" Miyagi sighed, setting his briefcase down.

Shinobu looked up, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "…N-no… I'm fine… go to work… I'll catch the bus."

Miyagi contemplated doing just that. It's what an adult should do- go to work. Shinobu, too… this little incident was cutting into business and school hours…

Very unprofessional…

Very immature…

Very irresponsible…

Shinobu stared at the floor as he felt warm arms wrap around him, pulling him closer, and hugging him tight.

"…I'll take the day off… if you know, Risako told you. She told me, too. She probably told the dean. It'll look stupid if I don't go in… but I guess I should deal with you, huh?"

Shinobu glared, looking up at him.

Miyagi placed his hands on Shinobu's cheeks. "…Right now… you need me. Don't you."

"…" Shinobu blinked away some tears, confused.

"…No matter what happens… we have to do what's best for everyone… right now, the most important person involved in all this is the baby. Okay?"

"…" Shinobu nodded. "…Yeah… I know… And then Risako… and then you… I don't even fit into the picture…"

"That's not true."

"Yes- Miyagi, yes it is!" Shinobu grit his teeth as his tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks. "Don't feed me empty nothings-"

"Shinobu, if you were my _wife, _would you say the same thing?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING. OLD MAN?!!" Shinobu flushed, deeply, bashing Miyagi upside the head with the back of his fist.

Miyagi grunted, grabbing the back of his head in pain. "…I mean it, okay?! If you were my girlfriend, or wife- don't worry about the fact that you're your sister's brother, or my boss' son, or a guy, or whatever- you're my lover, right?"

Shinobu sniffled, nodding, wordlessly.

"…Then you matter. As far as I'm concerned, it's baby-first. That won't change… and yeah, Risako has to come next, because she's the mother of my kid, apparently… so as far as mental and physical and emotional health go, we need to make sure she's happy and healthy… but believe me, in terms of love, you come light years before Risako."

"…" Shinobu sniffed, nodding. "…Miyagi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why… why would you use _light years?_"

"…It's… because, it's… a lot?"

"…We're not measuring in time, or distance… light years is stupid…"

"…JUST BE WOOED BY THE SENTIMENTALITY, YOU BASTARD! And kiss me."

"No- you didn't use toothpaste…"

"Kiss me, anyway!"

"Noo… I mean it, get away from me." Shinobu made a face.

"Pfft, I love you enough to put you before the mother of my child, and you won't even give me a kiss." Miyagi huffed, folding his arms.

"I guess I don't love you enough light… years- see, this is why it's stupid- it doesn't make any sense-"

"Yeah yeah, I'm going to work." Miyagi huffed, grabbing up his briefcase.

"Let me grab my jacket." Shinobu headed off.

Miyagi leaned against the door, waiting for him, expelling a long breath of relief that he hadn't even been aware he was holding…

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**AN: **Didn't have a chance to proof-read before posting this one… sorry if there are mistakes—will fix… eventually…


	4. No More Secrets

**AN: **Myaa… I'm SO tired… but I saw a review I got for this fic and was like… I wrote what, now? And it turns out I wrote this. XD I'm so overworked. Put in a whopping 75 hours last week! *proud*

…What life?

**Warnings: **Yaoi, slight mentions of het, and a few controversial topics here and there…

**Summary: **In this chapter, Miyagi makes some decisions. It's pretty sappy, kinda crappy, and written a tad different than my usual stuff, since I'm exhausted… will hold off on posting until I can take a look over it, Maybe… Also, as you'll note at the end of this chapter, the K key on my keyboard broke. I think it's time to say bye-bye to anyone with a K in their names. XD Bye bye, Misaki, Hiroki, Nowaki, Risako, (how am I gonna do the story without her?!), and everyone else. (Half those ppl aren't even in this story XD)

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Miyagi To-chan

Chapter 4: No more Secrets

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"You're late." Kamijou stated as Miyagi entered their office and slammed his things down on his desk.

"I know, I know." Miyagi sighed.

"…The dean wants to see you." Kamijou told his superior, nervously.

"…The dean? He's back from his business visit?" Miyagi paled, slightly.

"…I think he had a family issue to address… so he returned, prematurely…" Kamijou stated, as cryptically as possible, but the meaning was the same.

"…I see." Miyagi sighed. "…Thanks for the heads up, Kamijou."

"I also took over your first class, and distributed the pop quiz you had planned."

"…I didn't have a pop quiz planned…"

"…As far as your students know, you did."

Miyagi glared. "Stop competing with me! My students are every bit as… agh, I'm really not in the mood at all to play with you, Kamijou."

"Also, the ka on your keyboard is broken."

"What?!" Miyagi darted over to his computer, furiously. "How did this happen?!"

"You ask too many questions?" Kamijou smirked.

"Or I shoot you too many emails." Miyagi snapped, annoyed. (1)

"Asking questions." Kamijou smirked, victoriously.

"…Don't you have a class to teach?" Miyagi glared and Kamijou huffed.

"…Yeah, sure… you're welcome." He headed out, curtly.

Miyagi groaned, running his fingers through his hair. 'So much for me being a good person…'

"Miyagi-kun?" The dean knocked on the door and Miyagi gasped, silently, completely shocked at the dean's sudden appearance.

He must have entered as Kamijou exited.

'Bastard Kamijou- couldn't even give me a damn warning?!!'

"Gakubuchou! Good to see you! So sorry I'm late, I was… getting… wasted, last night…" He completely failed to come up with a lie.

The dean arched a brow and laughed, softly. "Ah… yes… Understandably… but see that it doesn't happen again- I don't want the other staff picking up on any bad habits."

"…Yes sir." Miyagi frowned. "I'm sorry…"

"Well, when most men find out their ex-wives are pregnant with their child, I think they react similarly… Risako made the error of telling you on a school day." He shook his head, disappointed in his daughter.

Miyagi eyed him, annoyed. 'What kind of person places any type of emphasis on something so trivial in a situation that is so extreme?!!'

"Anyway, I can forgive you this one time, as you've never had any other occurrences, before… in fact you're usually pretty good about staying late."

"Yeah…" Miyagi swallowed, nervously. "…Ah, I'd love to chat with you, sir, but I've got a class in a few minutes-"

"Oh, of course… are you free for lunch?"

'I'm having lunch with Shinobu… SHIT…'

"I'm having lunch with Shinobu."

'…WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT, YOU IDIOT?!! ARE YOU STILL DRUNK?!!' Miyagi mentally beat himself up.

The dean blinked, confused. "Shinobu? Ah… he must be just as shocked as we were… ah- and you, as well, I'm sure."

"…All respect, sir, I don't think anyone was more shocked than I was…" Miyagi laughed, nervously.

"…What do you plan to do?" The dean looked extremely serious. Miyagi got goose bumps, suddenly. In all the years he had known the man, they had always been on good terms…

Suddenly things felt tense… awkward… extremely frightening…

This man's precious daughter was knocked up and she had no husband… not good… not good at all…

"We'll talk at lunch." Miyagi inhaled, confidently. "…Shinobu can join us."

The dean blinked. "Don't you think it a better idea that Shinobu not-"

"Shinobu should join us. He's more upset than you know, and I promised I'd be there for him for lunch."

"…Ah…" The dean blinked as Miyagi grabbed up his things and passed him.

"Sorry for being late. As I said… it won't happen again."

That said; he closed the door behind himself.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Matsuo Basho, born in 1644, died in 1694, he lived, what, at that time, could be considered a long life- though that's about how old Kamijou the Devil is-"

Miyagi's students laughed at Miyagi's quip at his co-worker's expense, and he smirked, enjoying how they hung onto his every word.

Though he had always been fairly good at convincing his classes, on a daily basis, that he was cheerful, happy, and eccentric, he never felt anything more than a monotonous indifference for a very long time—

That was… until he met Shinobu…

There was no doubt about it… Shinobu was more important to him than anything in the world… his class, his tenure, his status in society, his current lifestyle, his home, his family… nothing made him feel alive, happy, passionate- NOTHING.

Nothing…

Except…

…_Shinobu_…

So as he faked a smile and laughed and taught his students, he was trembling on the inside…

Fifteen minutes left until his life would inevitably crumble. He'd most likely lose his job- whether he be forced to leave, or whether he leave of his own volition- if, for nothing else, but to ease the tension between him and the dean…

He had no idea how the dean would take the revelation that was about to be laid out before him.

But he'd be damned if we was going to continue lying or hiding or keeping something as pure as his and Shinobu's love for one another in secrecy when reality had become so much more intense…

A baby changes things… that's something no one questions…

But the reality of it had never hit him as hard as it did the night before…

He'd made his mind up…

Up to now, it was okay to sneak around and fuck the dean's kid…

Up until recently, he'd thought it only an odd whim of Shinobu's… thought it only of some kind of mid-life crisis, not realizing how real these feelings he held for the brat truly were…

And as sappy as it all sounded… he had to dwell on it all night while getting hammered, so he wasn't about to go to lunch with his friend and boss, along with his lover, with half-assed feelings, or a wimp attitude.

He had a little strength now. He didn't know where he was drawing it from- perhaps he was acting purely on emotions, as Shinobu typically did- but right now, he didn't feel bothered by it.

Well… yeah, butterflies had beefed up and were fluttering about in his stomach to the point of making him sneak off to the bathroom and vomit… but in all fairness, that might have been the hangover…

He didn't want to think twice about this.

It wasn't fair to anyone. He was tired of being even less mature than Shinobu. At least Shinobu was earnest about his feelings and actions… Shinobu, it would seem, was more of a man than he was.

Which is why he didn't feel the need to tell Shinobu that his father would be joining them for lunch, nor that he was about to reveal their deep, dark, ever-secret relationship to him.

Because deep inside, he knew that Shinobu would be a tad shocked, but that the boy would be ready in an instant to defend their love- and with someone as strong, passionate, and brave as Shinobu by his side- he felt nothing could touch him.

He was invincible, thanks to this blissful love.

His lecture was interrupted when he began laughing, softly, and suddenly.

He used to mock his students. He'd overhear them talking about how they'd fallen in love with other brats they'd just recently met. Two months, three months, 'what a crock,' he'd thought.

Until it had happened to him, of course.

His students all eyed him, oddly.

"…Sorry." He smiled to his class, quickly thinking up a lie. "…Someone wrote something inappropriate in my book… ah… it's about time for class to end… let's head out early, shall we?"

The bell rang.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The 'KA' on Miyagi's keyboard is broken. This is a super inside joke for myself, since my K key is freaking broken. Kamijou suggests that Miyagi asks too many questions, because, as any Japanese-speaker knows, you end a sentence with 'ka' when asking a question. Miyagi replies that he shoots Kamijou too many emails because, well… Kamijou's name starts with KA.


	5. The Shit Hit the Fan

**AN: **I'm tired =.=

**Warnings: **Yaoi, slight mentions of het, and a few controversial topics here and there…

**Summary: **The chapter title pretty much says it all

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Miyagi To-chan

Chapter 5: The shit hit the fan

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Miyagi-kyouju," A girl came up to Miyagi after class. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm actually busy." Miyagi replied. "I have a very important lunch with the dean and his son… is it a quick question?"

"…No… it's fairly intricate." She frowned, obviously having no intentions of backing off. "I_ GUESS_ I'll ask you next time…"

'If there is a next time.' Miyagi's brow twitched. "…Direct your question to my kind-hearted assistant, Kamijou, who would be more than happy-"

"I think I might be able to find it on the internet, now that I think about it!" She darted off, and Miyagi smirked.

'Ah Kamijou. The perfect assistant. He's good for a thousand uses…' He frowned as he gathered his things. 'He'll make a good profess- GYAA~!!! I'm talking as though I'm already DEAD or something! Pull yourself together, Yoh!' He shook his head, frantically.

Nodding to himself for a boost of confidence, he headed toward the cafeteria.

"Miyagi-kun." The dean materialized behind him and Miyagi stiffened.

"Sir- ah… Shinobu." Miyagi smiled, reassuringly when he saw Shinobu standing, indifferently, behind his father.

"Miyagi…_-san_… good afternoon." Shinobu muttered, annoyed, glancing upward, toward his father, who didn't notice his slip-up.

"I found Shinobu sneaking inside the side-exit." The dean smiled to Miyagi. "Has he come here often, bothering you?" He ruffled his son's hair with a small smile.

"…" Miyagi frowned. The dean really was a good man… this would be so much easier if he were a gigantic prick… "Not at all, Gakubuchou."

"Well, why don't we go out? Or would the two of you prefer to dine in the confines of my office?" The man smiled.

"…Wherever is fine. Shinobu- any preference?" Miyagi asked.

"…" Shinobu, quite confused, simply shook his head, negatively.

"Let's go to my office, then- we'll have more privacy there. Are the two of you hungry?"

"No." They both replied.

"Very well. Come along."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Now then… Miyagi-kun tells me there's something troubling you, Shinobu." The dean sat at his desk, after pouring the two some tea.

Shinobu glanced at Miyagi, confused, and Miyagi smiled.

"Sir, we're all a tad troubled. But the reason I asked Shinobu to come here is so we could talk about something that he's a very special part of."

"…A very special part of?" The dean arched a brow, glancing at Shinobu.

"…Miyagi, what're you doing?" Shinobu asked, nervously, and Miyagi smiled, again.

"…I'm going to be serious from the start, sir. No jokes. I want you to know how serious I am about this… Shinobu, too."

The dean relaxed, smiling. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Don't speak too soon, sir."

Shinobu and the dean blinked.

"…The thing is…" Miyagi frowned, wearing his rarely seen, extremely serious face. He typically reserved it for when he… well, when he was either really pissed off, or really serious- which was almost never…

Shinobu had seen it once or twice- the dean had never had the misfortune of seeing it.

"…This won't be easy on you… but like I said, I intend to take full responsibility for everything we're to discuss, today, and I intend to act responsibly, maturely, and above all- compassionately… I don't want to overlook the feelings of anyone involved… so if you notice me doing so… please don't hesitate to bring it to my attention. That goes double for you, Shinobu."

Shinobu blinked, caught off-guard.

"…Miyagi, why is Shinobu here?" The dean frowned, confused. "…Are you trying to model-"

"Thus far, I've been no kind of positive role model, in any way shape or form- that you try to turn me into one is beyond all reason… but I wouldn't mind becoming the type of person that's respectable, obviously… I'm going to do my best."

"What're you talking about, Miyagi-kun?" The dean asked.

"Yeah, okay." Miyagi scratched his head, annoyed. "No more putting it off with half-assed babbling or cryptic words… the truth is… I intend to take full responsibility for my son or daughter… I intend to love them, take care of them, and do what's best for them… the child is mine, and the child is Risako's, so I'll respect whatever she chooses… but…"

"But?" The dean frowned.

"…I've fallen deeply in love with someone… who I intend to spend the rest of my life with… and that person is not your daughter…"

The dean frowned, but nodded. "Risako had mentioned that you may have had someone…"

"…Yeah… well… It's not at all uncommon… two people who are divorced have a child… they share custody… you know… it's _quite_ common, in fact. And I don't know if Risako has anyone right now, but I know she's strong enough to withstand anything that comes her way, and she has a lot of love to offer… someone who will treasure her will surely find her, fall in love with her, and marry her… it's just a matter of time…"

The dean's lips formed a thin line. From the conversations his gossipy wife and he had, regarding whatever Risako confided in her mother, Risako was still pining for Miyagi… so… to hear him say such things were kind of disheartening, but he could do nothing but respect his subordinate's words.

"Yes… I'm also certain of this… though it will be a matter of time… and I am relieved you've also got someone." The dean sighed, smiling, happily. "I was concerned you'd want to… you know… get back together or something."

"…Now here's the tricky part." Miyagi licked his lips and paused for a long time. "This person that I love… more than anything in the world… this person will also love the baby… and put its best interests first… but we also love each other… and even though most of the world would frown on that… so long as we can always smile at each other… we will not be parted."

"…" The dean smiled. "Miyagi-kun, what an extremely beautiful sentiment… I'm very happy for you-"

"Please don't. You're making it harder on me. Let me finish." Miyagi groaned, head lowering, miserably. "…The person I love, Takatsuki-Gakubuchou… is your son, Shinobu…"

The dean blinked a few times, glancing from Miyagi to Shinobu, wondering if he'd somehow misinterpreted, or if this was Miyagi's lame attempt at a twisted joke.

He looked to Shinobu, whose eyes were wide, set on Miyagi, whose hand slowly moved to his, twining their fingers.

Miyagi continued glowering at his knees, miserably, but after a moment, he chanced a glance upward, to Shinobu, and offered a weak smile.

"Shinobu." 'Sorry to dump everything on you like this… I know you'll stay by my side, and I intend to stay by yours…'

"…Miyagi…" Shinobu's eyes watered. He raised the back of his fist to his mouth to stifle whatever was threatening to come from his throat.

"…" Miyagi inhaled, deeply. "…It's not your fault, in any way…" He turned to the dean, who stared at his desk, still in shock, it seemed. "I know you must be thinking that, but it's completely unnecessary- and is, in fact-"

"Insulting." Shinobu finished, sternly.

The dean looked up at him, shocked.

"…I loved Miyagi before I even knew he knew my sister. I loved him before he knew her. I loved him since I was in junior high school… and you knew… you had to know…"

Miyagi blinked, glancing from Shinobu to the dean, wondering what his lover could possibly mean.

"…So don't act all surprised… you'd have to be the worst father in the world not to have noticed it at all… and we both know you're… not… that bad." He huffed.

". . . " The dean was still quiet.

"…Are you sure he knew?" Miyagi's eye twitched at the static, shocked look on the dean's face.

"Yes." Shinobu snapped.

"…I'm… the worst father in the world…?" The dean seemed a tad more disturbed by this thought than the thought of his son being in love with his daughter's ex-husband…

". . . Okay. . . maybe he _didn't." _Shinobu sighed, annoyed at his father's blatant denseness.

"…Shinobu… you and… Miyagi-kun… are…"

"In love." Shinobu stated.

"And it is, in no way, obligatory." Miyagi tacked on, for good measure.

"…Shinobu… did you obsess over Miyagi-kun to the point of which he-"

"I just said it's not obligatory- our love is real- it's sincere!" Miyagi interjected, annoyed. He didn't need the dean (or anyone else) giving Shinobu anymore reasons to doubt himself, or feel insecure by any means. "I wanted to tell you, one day, of my own volition, but… as things are now, I felt delaying the inevitable would be detrimental to the welfare of Risako and my child." Miyagi stated.

"…Well… while I respect your… decision to inform me, Miyagi-kun…" The dean trailed off. "…You can… surely imagine my shock… so… before I say anything else… uh…" He rubbed at his face and forehead, massaging his temples, in frustration. "…Let's uh… reconnect this evening… shall we?"

"…Yes, that'd be fine…" Miyagi nodded. "What time would you like the three of us to get together?"

"I thought, instead, I should speak to you both, separately."

"No." Shinobu snapped. "You're going to try to talk him out of his relationship with me by filling his head with garbage about how our relationship is bad for me!"

"And you very well may intend to admonish Shinobu-chin for being careless enough to fall in love with an old man like me, but I'm afraid neither of us is going to be driven away from the other. By no means."

"That's…" The dean exhaled, sharply, rubbing his forehead, again. "…Okay… okay… we'll talk, all of us. Together."

"Sounds fair." Shinobu nodded.

"Including Risako and your mother."

"…" Shinobu swallowed, nervously, glancing up at Miyagi.

"…That sounds reasonable…" Miyagi nodded. He had expected as much… and they had to tell them, eventually. At least this way, Risako and Shinobu's putz of a mother would find out from him, if the dean could keep it in, long enough…

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Great!" Shinobu threw his backpack across the room, knocking over a plant.

"Calm dooown, Shinobu-chin." Miyagi muttered, tugging at his tie as he made his way to his couch.

"We had him! Two to one; and we weren't going to back down! No way!"

"Think with your logic, not with your emotions…" Miyagi mumbled, monotonously as he plopped down on the couch, tossed his tie, and leaned back, tiredly.

"And now he's going to have my mother, and Risako, and they're going to gang up on us!" Shinobu snapped. "I just know it! What do you mean, 'think logically?!' I am! Four versus two is mathematically uneven- no matter how you look at it!"

"Aren't your numbers a bit off?" Miyagi yawned as Shinobu ran over and sat down, annoyed.

"Four! Father, mother, Risako, and the baby! They'll definitely say that it's troublesome for the baby, so he's on their side!"

Miyagi's brow twitched, but he smirked. "Wrong numbers, Shinobu."

"Eh?" Shinobu blinked as Miyagi's hand came up to rest at the base of the teen's skull.

"They had us outnumbered from the beginning… you and I count as one." He pulled Shinobu forward and gave him a playful kiss on the lips before pulling away and heading into the kitchen. "They won't beat us, though…"

Shinobu blushed lightly, touching his lips with an adorable glower on his face at having been caught off-guard and lulled into a temporary sense of euphoria by such a sappy line.

"One on one isn't uneven." He muttered, at last.

"If we had approached the dean on our own, without knowing about the baby, it would have been one on one… as it is, however, it'll never be a one on one."

"Mmm?" Shinobu blinked.

"Because of the baby, he'll always be a factor to consider, as you said- and them… they'll always use him against us."

"…" Shinobu was silent, but he nodded, sourly.

"…That in mind… Shinobu-chin… no matter how troublesome or problematic the baby becomes… the idea of the baby, the actual baby him or herself… no matter what… please don't hate him or her."

"…I won't!" Shinobu flushed, deeply.

"We won't separate." Miyagi promised. "…But if even that were to happen- hypothetically… due to the baby… promise."

"I don't have to." Shinobu snapped. "Because you're right, old man. Nothing will separate us! Besides… whether it's your child or Risako's… of course I would treasure it…" His eyes lowered and he flushed, a bit from saying such mushy things.

"…Kay, good." Miyagi smirked. "Make dinner."

"Bastard…" Shinobu huffed, heading into the kitchen and rolling up his sleeves. "…What's with you acting all mature, lately? Didn't you go get smashed, just fourteen hours ago?"

"Twenty." Miyagi smirked.

"Aren't we eating dinner with father? Why am I making it?"

"Back-up."

"You just don't want me to get rusty." Shinobu huffed, pulling out the ingredients.

Miyagi snickered.

"WHAT. IS. SO. FUNNY?" Shinobu gave him a look.

"You… getting rusty…" Miyagi trailed off, nervously.

"…What about it?" Shinobu's brow twitched.

"…Just that… you know…"

"…What?"

"…You aren't particularly _good _right now…"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"What? I said I'd be more honest and straight-forward-"

"With regard to the BABY, not me!!!"

"You couldn't possibly not know—you eat it, too!"

"…You said I was getting better!!!"

"Let me show you this BARS scale I've created for Kamijou to rate his performance. The same tool can be applied to you." Miyagi began drawing something on a piece of paper and Shinobu's eye twitched.

"BARS scale?"

"It's-"

"I know what a BARS is! Why would you create one for that idiot? It's not like you're that type of boss! BARS scales are used in REAL business settings, not a damn university!"

"I created it to annoy him, same way I'm going to annoy you… see, here at the bottom, we start with 'very poor' and then, one level up, is 'poor,' then as we continue up, we get to 'mediocre,' 'above average,' 'great,' and 'exemplary.'"

"…AND?" Shinobu glowered.

"…And just because you went from very poor to poor doesn't mean you're any good- you've improved, yes-"

Miyagi busted up laughing as Shinobu pounced on him.

The doorbell rang and the two looked up from their overly physical spat, nervously.

They exchanged glances before Shinobu pulled away from Miyagi and straightened his hair and clothes.

Miyagi got up and smoothed out his shirt on the way to the door, opening it, slowly, before blinking, opening it all the way.

"Good afternoon, professor." Kamijou muttered, indifferently, his giant of a lover smiling happily behind him.

"…Hello…?" Miyagi stared. "…How did you know where I lived?"

"Speak of the _devil _and he will appear." Shinobu grunted, annoyed.

"Ahaaaaharrdee har har, you're so clever." Kamijou huffed, eying Shinobu as he let himself in and plopped down on Miyagi's couch. "As for your question, Professor, I've **been** here, before. Whenever you made me stay out drinking and I missed the last train or bus, I stayed here! … Your plant fell down."

Miyagi blinked, glancing over his shoulder at the plant that had topped over from Shinobu's tantrum, when he'd thrown his back pack.

"It's not real…"

"…Then why did you put dirt in it? It's all over your carpet…"

"…To make it seem real…"

"Ghhhuughh…" Shinobu covered his face, humiliated by his lover's idiotic antics.

"…Mm… that's… interesting…" Kamijou's eye twitched. "Why am I not surprised? I wonder if the ones in the office are fake, too…"

"Yep. I saw this movie where the plants killed everyone, but the fake ones were okay."

"You realize we need plants to live?" Nowaki knelt down to set the plant right-side-up.

"Anyway, you kind of just left in the middle of the day, so I thought I'd see if you were still alive-"

"And we brought you a gift!" Nowaki beamed, raising a bag.

"…" Miyagi stared. "Oh…? Did I really just skip out…?"

"Uh… yeah. You just left with the brat… I saw you leave and took over your last two classes… what the hell, professor? I figured it must have something to do with the fact that your ex-wife…" Kamijou trailed off, glancing at Shinobu, whose arms were folded as he glowered.

"…He already knows." Miyagi waved the matter away, heading into the kitchen area to find some drinks to offer the guests.

"I thought you were going to address the issue with your ex-wife before telling him?" Kamijou huffed.

"How does HE know?" Shinobu fumed. "You talked to HIM about it before telling ME?!"

"I was there when your sister showed up to announce the great news." Kamijou stated. "…I helped your idiot boyfriend get plastered."

"Thank you EVER so much." Shinobu glared before blinking at the larger man who stood up after fixing the plant, a bit. "…Are you another professor?"

"Ah- me? No. Pardon me… my name is Kusama Nowaki." Nowaki held his hand out, offering a kind smile.

"…Takatsuki Shinobu." Shinobu shook his hand, confused. "You're not a professor?"

"No, I'm in training to become a pediatric doctor."

"Which is why he insisted we bring this to you." Kamijou got up to dig through the bag his lover was holding and handed Miyagi a book.

"…What is it?"

"YOU of all people should know." Shinobu snapped. "It's called a book."

Nowaki laughed at the young man's sarcastic attitude- how common among their generation…

"To be more precise," Kamijou pointed at the cover. "It's a book on infant care. When I told Nowaki, he insisted we bring it by, for you… and since I wanted to check to make sure you were still alive, and still had a job, I thought we might as well kill two birds with one stone, so to say."

"…Thank you very much." Miyagi smiled, nervously. "Sorry about ditching, Kamijou… I guess it totally slipped my mind."

"…Did something happen?" Kamijou inquired.

"…Well… I told the dean about…" His eyes shifted to Shinobu, and Kamijou slapped himself in the face.

"Why would you DO that?!"

"…How could it possibly be avoided?" Miyagi huffed.

"You'd be surprised. I know a lot of movies make 'coming out' seem glamorous and heroic, but due to the way society looks at us, doing reckless things like that only cause the unhappiness of others!"

Nowaki blinked before frowning. "…Hiro-san…"

"He's right." Shinobu frowned, bitterly. "…It may not be our fault… but no matter how you look at it, my family is going to frown on us from now on…"

"Shinobu-"

"It's true." Shinobu cut his lover off, folding his arms. Even though his lover's sappy words could make him blush, he didn't want to be fed meaningless bullshit when they both knew very well that things were only going to get harder from here on out. "…Even though I never really got along with my family, before… and they always thought I was a little odd… I don't know if finding this out will compare… in fact, if they were willing to send me to another country just so as not to put up with my slight abnormalities, I wonder if they'd consider… disowning-"

"Shinobu-chin." Miyagi caught his distressed lover off. "Your father may be kind of a ditzy scatterbrain, but he definitely cares about you. Same goes for your sister and mother- less the ditzy scatterbrain parts… so… you don't have to worry about something silly like that happening- because it won't." He placed a hand on Shinobu's head. "And they didn't send you to another country because you were weird- in fact, from what I heard, you opted to go." He tacked on, with a huff.

"…But they were all-too willing to let me go." Shinobu huffed.

"They were trying to turn you into a strong, smart, brave young man." Miyagi reassured him.

"It's not like they knew you'd come back a homo." Kamijou shrugged, helping himself to the tea Miyagi had prepared.

"Actually, I was that way _before_… you dick." Shinobu shot him a glower and Nowaki frowned.

"Aside from all that, not having parents isn't the end of the world."

"…" The whole room fell silent. Shinobu looked like he was either going to laugh or cry at Nowaki's blatantly stupid comment.

In the end, he started chuckling, softly. "I guess I can definitely see the truth to that."

"Nowaki… you're an idiot." Kamijou snapped.

"Eh?" Nowaki pouted. "Sorry… I was an orphan… didn't have parents… and I turned out very well… so I just thought-"

"Just shut up. No one here wants to hear about your sappy life story." Kamijou pressed his foot to his lover's mouth as he leaned to one side.

"But it's not sappy… that's my point, Hiro-san…"

"WHAT point?!"

"Because he looks so sad; thinking his parents won't want him anymore… but I think that most parents really love their children…"

"Except yours, apparently. . . Since they abandoned you."

"MIYAGI-KYOUJU! HOW DARE YOU?!!" Kamijou bellowed at his sniggering superior.

"I'm not all that concerned about not having parents… it's okay if they disown me… it's just… the emotional factors…" Shinobu muttered. "…I love them… I don't want them to hate me… especially not for something like falling in love with a really wonderful person… that may skew my image of them… and make me think lowly of them… when I KNOW deep down that they're good people- and that something like that probably isn't all that uncommon…"

"Hmm…" Kamijou frowned. "…What 'wonderful person,' exactly?"

"KAMIJOU!"

"That's my revenge, Kyouju." Kamijou smirked.

"WELL, thanks for stopping by! You sure lifted our spirits with your talk about lack of parents being a wonderful thing and what-not, come by again, someday!" Miyagi gestured for the two to leave, a sour expression on his face.

"No, wait!" Shinobu exclaimed, suddenly. "…They can stay for a little bit longer… until we have to leave… it's… nice to know we're not alone in this… sort of…"

"We're completely alone- don't be fooled." Miyagi huffed. "This one is willing to announce to the WORLD that he's in love with Kamijou the homo," He gestured to Nowaki before pointing at his subordinate, "But THIS ONE would sooner laugh their relationship off as a joke if it came to looking bad in the eyes of society."

"That works fine for me." Shinobu sat beside Nowaki. "I'll sit beside 'this one.'"

"…" Kamijou lowered his gaze to the floor, ashamed. "…It's not that I'll laugh our relationship off as a joke…"

"Then JOIN us, in announcing to the world that we're in love with someone who is not a woman, as society would see fit!" Miyagi exclaimed, in an announcer-type voice, teasingly, as he collected their empty teacups.

"Who's the one to brush everything off as a joke?!" Kamijou snapped, annoyed.

"At least Kamijou only has one set of parents to traumatize and piss off."

"Yeah! HIS OWN!" Kamijou snapped, annoyed.

"I have two sets… oh, not to mention my darling ex-wife, who happens to be pregnant with my child…" Miyagi picked up the book Nowaki had brought and he glanced through it.

"Things like this really aren't all that uncommon…" Nowaki blinked. "…Ideal TV families are actually the abnormality… I think your predicament is very modern and normal, considering the times we're living in." Nowaki stated.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…" Miyagi sighed. "It'd be one thing if it were just two gay men- but he's young. We've been going out since he was a minor, he's my boss' son, my ex-wife's little brother, and-"

"So?" Nowaki blinked.

"SO?!" Miyagi glared.

"But… you love each other, right?" Nowaki blinked.

Miyagi sighed, sitting down. "…Yes."

"Then none of that really matters… you can't help who you fall in love with, after all… surely your parents and families will understand that…"

"…" Miyagi sighed. "Such a simpleton… I wish things were that easy, Kusama-kun."

"…Well… if his family loves him, then it should be very easy for them to understand that you'd love him, too. And if your ex-wife loved you at one time, she should be able to see why he would love you, too… I may not understand the dynamics of your relationship, or the complexity of the situation, but from what I've heard, you two must really love each other, so… you should be more hopeful."

"Having the baby thrown into the mix complicates things…" Shinobu huffed, frowning.

"A baby should never be looked upon as a bad thing- it's a good thing! A happy thing!" Nowaki exclaimed. "If you approach the situation with a smile, and a kind and confident demeanor, then the family who seems to be opposing you, who are all surely nervous and frightened and shocked, as of now, will surely pick up on your happiness, kindness, optimism, and confidence and their fears will be put to rest as well. That's what I think, anyway…"

"…I agree." Shinobu glared at his fists, which were resting on his thighs. He wore a determined expression. "…We'll tell them, in a straightforward way; that we fully intend to remain together but to also help this baby to be happy and healthy!"

"…And if they put you in a position to choose between being together or taking care of the child… which will you choose?" Kamijou spoke up.

The two fell silent.

"…We'll tell them that our being together and helping to raise the baby is in the best interests of the baby." Shinobu stated. "…Miyagi… it's about time we go."

"…Ah…" Miyagi nodded. "Yeah… sorry to kick you guys out, early…"

"It's alright... I just wanted to make sure you haven't been… forced to resign."

"Not yet." Miyagi huffed. "I'll keep you up to speed."

"…Do that." Kamijou headed out. "Thanks for the tea."

"Thanks for the book." Miyagi raised it up. There just so happened to be a picture of a vagina on the page it flopped open to and Kamijou made a face.

"Come along, Hiro-san. Let's stop by the used book store on the way home."

"Okay."

"And then the diner?"

"…Sure."

"Think they'll be okay, Hiro-san?"

"Dunno… guess it's kyouju's punishment for putting his dick in a va-"

Miyagi closed the door behind the two and sighed, setting the book down.

"…How you holding up?" Shinobu asked.

"I don't want to go to eat…" Miyagi muttered.

"Not hungry?"

"Don't know… my stomach hurts."

"…Have you eaten today?"

"Mmm…" Miyagi thought about it. "…No…"

"Smoked?"

"What's that got to do with my stomach?"

"…I dunno."

"Nothing. That's what… but I am going to brush my teeth again."

"Didn't you brush them at the university before we left?"

"Yeah…" Miyagi snapped. "I've smoked since then."

"They all KNOW you smoke. You smoke in your OFFICE when you're not supposed to."

"Shut up! We need to give a good impression!"

"Stop getting cold feet."

"…" Miyagi sighed.

"…Miyagi?" Shinobu mumbled, looking to the floor.

"Mm?"

"…I thought… it was… so cool…"

"…What was? The vagina? Who's getting cold feet, now?!"

"IDIOT! I meant the way you're handling everything- up to now!"

"…" Miyagi sighed. "…I need to get serious about it."

"…Mmm…" Shinobu frowned. "…Miyagi…"

"Mm?"

"…Before we talk to them… there's something I want to talk to you about…"

"What is it?"

"…I'm… really…" Shinobu balled his fists up on his knees. "…Nervous…"

"About?"

"…You're going to tell them we can raise the baby together, aren't you?"

Miyagi's eyes widened and he dropped to the floor in front of Shinobu, placing his hands over his lover's, worriedly.

"Shinobu-chin… I shouldn't have spoken for you-"

"No, it's fine!" Shinobu exclaimed. "…It really is… I want to… but… I'm worried that they might try to use me as a reason…"

"…Use you?"

"…I'm still just a kid. In their eyes. . . I can't make my own decisions… I act irrationally… I'm spoiled and stupid. I can't… They're going to think I'll get in the way… or be an emotional detriment… when it comes to the baby…"

"…Shinobu…"

"When it comes to you, they all know you can be reliable and responsible and smart… you're a very well-respected adult- on the outside… but me… I don't have anything… no credentials… I'm just…"

"Shinobu." Miyagi raised his hands to Shinobu's cheeks, sighing. He opted to ignore that 'on the outside' comment, momentarily. "…It doesn't matter what they think, at this point. Even if we can't persuade them of anything… We are what we are… And what are we…?"

"…We're strong."

"And…?"

"…We're both adults…"

"And?"

"…And… and we're in love."

"And we both have the baby's best interests in mind and at heart."

"…Yes." Shinobu's eyes watered a little.

"…Let's go?"

"…Yes…!"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**AN: **I wonder if it's become too out of character… I can't keep using the 'a baby changes everything' line… but I don't have as much time to work on these as I used to. v.v.' However, I know Miyagi is somewhat (somewhat…? Yeah right) of a scatterbrain at times, and a goof-ball, and probably even less mature than Shinobu, but I think that when he gets serious, he does his best to do what he thinks is right… And his confession to his Sensei is testament to this fact. Moreover, even though he sometimes gets scary when he gets serious (ie: pushing Shinobu down in volumes 5 and 6) I think he really does try to do the right thing, most the time… Maybe I'm backing him up too much. XD

As for Shinobu, I think he would be the backbone between the two- whereas Miyagi seems less certain, and may chastise Shinobu for going mainly off his emotions, when geared toward the right goal, I think Shinobu is the perfect fighter for such a matter- all he has to do is convey his feelings maturely and sensibly without exploding, and I think they'll be okay…

I hope the end product turns out okay, in any case…


	6. The TALK

**AN: **The long awaited battle between ex-son-in-law and ex-mother-in-law BWAHAHA. I should keep a scorecard and track who's winning, but I was too lazy. K key still ain't working. _

**Warnings: **Yaoi, slight mentions of het, and a few controversial topics here and there…

**Summary: **The chapter title pretty much says it all

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Miyagi To-chan

Chapter 6: THE TALK

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Why did he have to pick my favorite restaurant?" Miyagi groaned, pulling into the parking lot.

"Mmm? What's wrong with that? It's a good thing…" Shinobu blinked.

"No, _idiot_. Whenever your boss takes you to dinner at your favorite restaurant… Kkhleet!" He made a slicing gesture across his throat and Shinobu rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I think it's a sign of good will."

"Whatever." Miyagi snapped. Shinobu huffed.

They parked and sat there for a moment.

"…Gonna go in? Ball up, old man." Shinobu snapped.

"…Shinobu-chin…" Miyagi sighed. "Whatever happens…"

"We've already discussed it, thoroughly! Let's go!"

Miyagi huffed. "Alright, alright." He opened the door and Shinobu opened his. They headed inside.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"There they are." Miyagi gestured to a booth in the back. "Hope they weren't waiting long."

"Welcome." The host approached the two. "Table for two?"

"No, we're meeting our party, there, in the back. Takatsuki."

"Ah!" The man nodded. "Of course, please come along-"

"We can find our own way, thanks!" Shinobu passed the man and Miyagi laughed, following him.

The dean's eyes rose to meet theirs and his wife, who had been talking to him, looked up to follow her husband's gaze. She stood, quickly.

"Shinobu-!"

"Sit." Her husband tugged her down, annoyed.

"Kaa-chan…"

Shinobu blinked when Miyagi shoved a bouquet into his hands. "Oh yeah- kaachan, these are for you." His eye twitched and his mother sighed, annoyed, taking them.

"Thank you, Miyagi-kun."

"They're 'from me.'" Shinobu huffed.

"I'm sure they are." She shook her head, setting them beside her.

Risako glanced down at them, interested.

"…And hers?" Shinobu huffed.

" . . . I left them in the car." Miyagi wanted to hang himself.

Risako busted up laughing.

"Idiot…" Shinobu muttered.

"Well if you had remembered your own!"

"Please sit down…" The dean rubbed his forehead, annoyed.

Miyagi 's brow twitched. There was only enough room for the two to sit on opposite sides- not beside one another, which was obviously intentional. And, to his horror, Shinobu's mother stood and gestured for Shinobu to sit between her and Risako- meaning Miyagi would be sitting directly across from Shinobu's mother and right beside his father.

JOY.

He sat beside the dean and sighed. "Did you order, yet?"

"No, not yet." Shinobu's mother said, sitting beside Shinobu and patting his hand, smiling.

Miyagi frowned. Had the dean _told them _yet, or not?!

"So… father told us something interesting today." Risako piped up.

Miyagi smiled, weakly. "Oh?"

"Drinks?" The waitress approached, suddenly.

"Water, please." Miyagi smiled.

"Not going to have something alcoholic?" Shinobu's mother arched a brow.

_'Die.'_

"No." Miyagi smiled.

"I AM." The dean raised his hand, head lowering.

"Ah?" The waitress smiled, perking. "What would you like, sir?"

"…Something STRONG."

"…Vodka?" She threw out something random.

"…Too strong."

"…?" The girl stared, confused. "I don't drink."

"Actually… Scotch is fine…"

"Water." Risako sighed.

"Water, please." Shinobu's mother requested.

"…Water." Shinobu muttered. He wanted soda, but he didn't want his order to be interpreted as childish in any way, shape, or form.

"Be right back!" The girl scuttled off somewhere.

"…So…" Shinobu's mother leaned back. "Let's get straight to the point. Anate? You were telling us, earlier, that Shinobu and Miyagi-kun are… 'seeing each other.' What did you mean by it? Can you two validate this accusation?" She turned to Miyagi.

"It's not an accusation. It's a fact." Shinobu stated.

_'Shinobu… be subtle… be tactful… PLEASE don't be blunt…'_ Miyagi thought, annoyed, hoping his lover would suddenly develop the ability to read minds.

"…How long has it been going on?" Risako inquired, shifting, uncomfortably.

"…A few months." Miyagi sighed. "…Since Shinobu decided to go back to Australia… and… had a change of heart."

"…So you're the reason he stayed?" Shinobu's mother sighed. "…Well… how about that…"

"Your tone says you wish I'd have gone." Shinobu mumbled.

"…" His mother sighed. "More importantly… let us address the primary issue… thank you." She looked up as water was placed before her. The waitress carefully distributed their drinks, then pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Ready to order?" Asked the bubbly young woman whose very essence contradicted the aura that was emanating from the table.

"Salad." Shinobu's mother huffed.

"My usual, please." Miyagi told the girl, who knew him well.

"I'll have the steak." The dean told her.

"…" Shinobu studied the menu. "I'll have the steak, too…"

"I'll have the steak, too." Risako said, hesitantly.

"Nonsense, you should have a salad, dear…" Her mother blinked.

"…The STEAK." Risako handed the waitress her menu, last. "…Thank you."

"Ah, cravings…" Her mother sighed. "A pregnant woman's nightmare."

"Not really…" Risako was actually very excited that she was going to have steak.

_'Don't say anything sexist, don't say anything sexist, don't say anything sexist…'_ Miyagi thought, very carefully, opening his mouth to comment, but Shinobu blurted, without thinking:

"What's wrong, Risako? Not getting enough meat?"

"Well, since you _took_ mine…" She whispered, brow twitching.

The entire table fell SILENT.

"…Oh… oh, dear God…" Their mother buried her face in her hands, humiliated at her son and daughter's mini-spat.

"…Ah…" Miyagi paled, sinking down in his seat. "Err…"

"…?" The dean, not at all understanding, turned to Risako. "Yes, Risako, are you taking in enough protein?"

His wife groaned and shook her head. "Subtly changing the subject, I want you two to stop seeing one another, please."

"…Ah… I understand." Miyagi nodded. "All due respect, that's not happening." He smiled.

_'Miyagi… score 1!' _Shinobu perked.

"Pardon me?" She looked up, annoyed.

"Shinobu-chin and I are actually quite serious about one another, actually… Risako?" Miyagi turned to her with a smile. "I heard you've been seeing a doctor."

Risako blinked, before smiling. "Yes… he's _wonderful. _He's charming, funny, and treasures me very greatly."

"That's very good to hear." Miyagi smiled. "Does he know you're pregnant?"

"Of course he knows, I'm a COW, he's not blind."

"Ah… I'm not walking into that… I'll pass the ball off to you, gakubuchou." _'Yes, act casual, act casual…'_

"Don't pass that off onto me! … H-honey?" He turned to his wife.

"Well, if you'd had the _salad._" His wife sipped at her water with a huff.

"…WHAT SHE MEANS IS THAT YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL NO MATTER WHAT!" The dean covered for his wife.

"You were a cow BEFORE, he may not have noticed a change." Shinobu went to take a sip and Risako jabbed him in the ribs with the back of her fork. "Ouch…! … That didn't hurt."

"Then why did you say OUCH, you cretin?"

"Knock it off, you two." The dean snapped.

"What's his name?"

"Mm?" Everyone turned to Shinobu.

"Your new boyfriend??" The teen inquired. "What's his name?"

"…Tsumo-"

"When you say you're 'serious,' what exactly do you mean?" The dean's wife piped up, again, leaning toward Miyagi, annoyed. "How 'seriously' has your… _relationship_ developed?"

"…I…" Miyagi trailed off, a thousand thoughts running through his mind:

_A) I'd like to use a lifeline._

_B) I don't understand the question._

_C) Go jump off a bridge and die._

_D) Maybe I should have gotten the steak…_

_E) I need a smoke._

"…Um…" He continued. "To be-"

"We've fucked." Shinobu turned to Risako, blowing on his straw. The straw cover flew off, hitting her right in her EXTREMELY shocked face.

". . ." The dean and his wife both gawked at their son in horror.

_'Heh heh heh… speaking of 'fucked,' you're going to get 'SERIOUSLY' fucked when we get home…'_ Miyagi thought, grinding his teeth together.

"Um… so… Miyagi… were you… always…" Risako trailed off. "…I mean… I could have sworn you… liked women."

"…Hmm?" Miyagi asked, confused.

Shinobu groaned. This was always a horrible topic to bring up in front of his idiot lover.

"I mean… you didn't… _seem _gay when you and I… well…" She gestured to her stomach.

_'Three… two…'_ Shinobu thought, sinking down in his seat with a grimace.

"I'm not gay." Miyagi stated, blinking.

The others stared, confused.

"…Oh… I thought… we all thought-" Risako stared.

"Oh, I'm very much in love with Shinobu-chin, but I'm not gay."

"…Huh…"

"…Oh?" The dean blinked.

"…What _the __**hell **_are you **talking **about?" Shinobu's mother snapped. "If you claim to be in love with someone of the same gender, and have even gone as far as to engage in physical intercourse, then of COURSE you're gay!"

"…And what about when I 'engaged in physical intercourse' with your daughter?!"

"Obviously for show."

"For show?!" Miyagi fumed.

"To get on my husband's good side!"

"Calm down." The dean piped up, suddenly. "That's not true at all. Miyagi-kun was the apple of my eye, even before I introduced him to Risako- we've been friends for longer than that. If Miyagi-kun claims that he's fallen in love with Shinobu, I don't think that's too farfetched, though I still don't agree with it… I do believe him."

"Gakubuchou…" Miyagi smiled. "…Thank you…"

"What… is it… about my son that you 'love' so much, Miyagi-kun?" The dean's wife huffed.

"…Come again?" Miyagi blinked.

"You claim to love him… can you tell me why?"

"You don't believe me?" Miyagi inquired.

"Your feelings don't make sense to me. Not because you're both men, but because… if you REALLY loved my son… you wouldn't put him in this type of position. You would advise him to fall for someone else- if it has to be a man, someone closer to his own age, at least—and not the person who was once married to his older sister."

"…" Risako sighed. "Mother… if they're… together… it has nothing to do with me… it makes perfect sense, really…"

"…How so?!" Her mother snapped.

"…Miyagi was in love with someone else, once. I kind of figured Shinobu had a boy crush on Miyagi since he asks about him all the time, hangs around him all the time, and… more importantly, Shinobu is Miyagi's type…"

"Type?!"

"Not physically… to my knowledge… but his teacher, who he was in love with, once… was, from what I could tell, a very straightforward and slightly aggressive person, much like Shinobu… I've never been like that, really… To me, it makes a bit of sense…"

"…Well, I want to hear it from him."

"…" Miyagi sighed. "I love Shinobu for a lot of reasons... but it wouldn't be right for me to mention half of them, because he'd get… adorably embarrassed."

"Shut up, old man!" Shinobu flushed, annoyed.

"…" The dean and his wife sighed.

"…Alright… regardless of your feelings, please try to look at the situation logically. Even if Risako weren't pregnant with Miyagi-kun's child… two men being together is wrong… even if our family were accepting of it, society as a whole, no matter where you go, is not!" The dean's wife snapped. "…So if you were to put Shinobu's best interests before your own, you would let him go."

"Shinobu's heart would break just as easily as mine would if we were to separate." Miyagi tried to stand strong on these topics, though he found himself agreeing, to an extent, with her logic. Shinobu would have a much harder life if the two of them were to be together… but his mind… his _heart_ was made up.

"Can we skip the part where you try to drive us apart? It's not going to work." Shinobu told his mother, turning to look her in the face as he said it, to prove he meant it.

"There's no skipping it until the two of you agree that-"

"We won't. So if you want to get to the part where Risako and I take responsibility for the child, you might want to hold off on your futile attempts." Miyagi interjected, much to the woman's displeasure.

Risako smiled, lightly. She _still _loved Miyagi very much… and even though he was… evidently… _with _Shinobu… she wanted to know, too… just how much responsibility he would take… what kind of role he would play in the child's life…

"There's no skipping anything! We need to settle one matter at a time!" The woman piped up, again.

"We're not here to discuss Miyagi and my child." Risako took a drink of her water and everyone turned, confused.

"What was that, Risako?" The dean blinked.

"I said… we're not here to discuss Miyagi and my child." She repeated, setting her glass down. "…That's not something we need to talk about in a group setting like this. That's something that Miyagi and I will decide, together… It's our child, and we're both adults. We'll work something out- it has nothing to do with you. You guys are its grandparents… you get to spoil him or her as much as you spoiled Shinobu and me- and maybe even more- and love him or her with all your hearts, of course… but… other than that, my child… my decision on what to do with the child- and Miyagi's decision with what to do with the child… has nothing to do with the two of you."

"…Very well… you're an adult… we'll respect your decision." Her mother sighed, annoyed, rubbing her temples as their food arrived.

The waitress made a few generic comments, was friendly, cute, bubbly, and then took her leave. She seemed blissfully unaware of the conversation going on at the table.

Once she was gone, the small group returned to their debate.

"As for you, Shinobu… I understand you want to think you're grown up, and that you think you should be able to make grown-up decisions… but this only proves your immaturity." The dean's wife stated.

Shinobu glared. "Well regardless of how you FEEL about my maturity level, my mind, heart, and body are all made up!"

"Did you _have _to say _body_??" The dean sank down in his seat, still utterly uncomfortable with the very idea.

"Fine." His mother sighed, folding her arms. "…Then we'll stop lending you money to pay for your apartment."

The table fell silent and Shinobu felt a lump in his throat. Not at the thought of losing his stupid apartment, but… because this meant she was offering him a final choice; come home, AWAY from Miyagi, or move in with him and disassociate from the family…

"If you're such an adult, you can find your own way, I'm sure?" The woman arched a brow.

"As much as I love you, I can't agree with that, and since the money comes from me, I get the final say on the matter." The dean pushed his plate away with a sigh. He really wasn't hungry.

"Anate!" his wife scowled and he raised his hand to silence her, annoyed.

"Please allow me to finish…"

"…" She huffed, calming down, a bit.

"…Risako may feel as though this conversation isn't about the child, but about Shinobu and Miyagi-kun… is that right?"

Risako blinked before nodding. "As far as I'm concerned, what I do with the child is at my discretion… so this dinner is more like… some kind of 'coming out' thing… I respect them for doing it, even though it hurts a bit… and is confusing… but… like I said, I already kind of… saw it coming… from one side, at least." She glanced at Miyagi with a sigh. "I didn't think Miyagi would ever fall in love with someone so… even though it's a little twisted and unfair… or so I feel… I'm very happy… that he was able to find someone, if his feelings really are real. So yes, this really doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Then you, too, have some maturing to do, Risako." The dean stated.

"Eh?!" Risako blinked and Miyagi huffed. He felt she was being extremely mature about the matter!

"The baby should be our center of attention at all times, moving forward. If the subject matter we're discussing here has anything to do with the baby, the baby is the most important factor to consider- I'm sure we can all agree with that." The dean finished.

"…Oh… I agree." Miyagi nodded.

"Yes!" Shinobu snapped, ready for the dean to use the baby against him.

"I suppose…" Risako mumbled, wearily. She didn't want her child being used as a debating device or a tool, in any way.

"Definitely!" The dean's wife huffed.

"…Then… argue with me on this, Miyagi-kun, Shinobu."

"Yes." The two chimed.

"…Is it in the baby's best interests for the two of you to be together?"

"…Let me answer that by asking a question." Miyagi folded his arms, and Shinobu glanced at him, curious as to where he was going. "Of Risako."

"What is it?" She inquired.

"…If you'll permit me, I want to be a part of our son or daughter's life… I cannot marry you, I can't be with you, romantically, but I want to be there for you at every turn."

Risako's eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed as her lips parted in slight shock, relief, happiness, and sadness.

"…So… would you want me, there?"

"…Yes." She nodded. "…I want your influence in our child's life…"

"…Even if I'm with someone else… the person I'm with will love the baby, every bit as much as we do."

"…" She thought long and very hard about it for a moment, eyes lowering to her plate before looking up. "…Yes."

"Risako!" Her mother gasped, astounded. "Don't you realize-?!"

"It's my choice. It's OUR child, it's OUR choice… and since it happens to reside within me, I get the final say on the matter." Risako snapped, placing her hand over her stomach. "…Miyagi… you will continue to keep our child's best interests at heart?"

"I will." Miyagi promised. "Yours, too."

"…Shinobu…" She frowned, turning to him and raising her hand up behind his head, weaving her fingers gently into his hair and he blinked, turning to look at her. "…Your role would have been, under normal circumstances, my child's uncle… close… to him, anyway… but… in this role you're taking on… I suppose you'd be something like a step-mother-"

"FATHER!" Shinobu flushed, deeply.

"…Whatever the title… is that… are you willing to put that much love and effort into this?"

"What're you SAYING?! This is, by no means, normal!" The dean's wife went to stand, but Risako grabbed her arm, annoyed, holding her down. "This is abnormal, no matter how you look at it! How would you explain something like this to a child?! What happens when he or she asks why mommy and daddy don't live together or love each other, but daddy and uncle Shinobu live together and love each other?! It's just confusing! He'll grow up traumatized-"

"She." Risako snapped, patting her tummy.

Miyagi's eyes widened. "Is it a girl?"

"…Of course." Risako hesitated.

"…You don't know that for sure, do you?" Miyagi's eye twitched.

"Of COURSE it's a girl! I can tell!" Risako snapped.

"Please don't make such assumptions without really knowing." The dean's wife huffed. "You'll only add to the gender dysphoria."

"Alright… so let me summarize where we're at…" The dean rubbed his face, tiredly. "Risako… if Shinobu and Miyagi were to be… _together_… you would… be alright with this?"

"…I knew… when we were married… that Shinobu loved Miyagi…" Risako sighed. "I didn't understand why… I thought he just wanted something I had that he didn't… but he told me once that he knew Miyagi from before he found out about the marriage… so…" She shrugged. "…In any case, I have my handsome, rich, doctor, now, so…" She smiled and the dean huffed.

"And why, pray tell, isn't he here?"

"He had to perform a surgery- let's not get into the details at dinner, hm?" Risako asked. "Oh… and… to brighten mother's mood…" She held her hand out for all to see.

"…" Everyone blinked, taking a look.

"WAAA!!!!" Her mother leapt up, excitedly, eyes bulging.

"Hooo, that's a nice rock…" The dean blinked, admiring the stone in the ring Risako wore around her finger.

"You got proposed to?" Shinobu blinked.

"The one I got you was bigger-"

"SHUT UP." Risako glowered at Miyagi as the dean laughed.

"Was it romantic?" Her mother asked, all smiles and rainbows, suddenly.

"…Uh…" Risako averted her gaze, nervously.

Flashback to a romantic dinner setting in some random fancy-ass restaurant:

"Risako, there's something I wanted to ask you for a while, now… but I was trying to work up the guts…"

"Mm? What is it?"

"You see," Tsumori pulled out the box, opened it, and his pager went off.

Not even noticing the stupid pager, (the bane of her existence), she gawked, excitedly at the ring, reaching out for it, but the box snapped closed.

"Oh, damnit…" He set it on the table and pulled out his pager to see who was trying to get a hold of him.

End flashback.

"…Yes." She lied. "Yes it was."

"Risako-rin! I'm so happy for you!" Shinobu chimed, poking the rock. "…What is it? Diamond?"

"Of course it's a diamond, idiot! What else would it be?!"

"Fake… scratch the glass and see."

"_**No way!**_"

"You're so scared to find out things aren't what you want them to be! Scratch the glass and check the gender of the baby- we all want to know for real!"

"Don't tell me what to do, brat! I know exactly what gender the baby is and I know it's not fake!"

"Just cut the stupid glass."

"Why don't I cut your stupid face?!"

"Risako, Shinobu! Behave in front of Miyagi-kun!" The dean snapped, embarrassed of his children, (who were 19 and 28).

"I'm very much used to it…" Miyagi stated.

"Now then…" The dean's wife calmed down a little with a sigh, sitting, properly. "…To address the issue at hand…"

"At hand…" Risako held her hand out, admiring the stone, some more.

"Congratulations, Risako… I'm glad you found someone to treasure you, properly." Miyagi told her, and Risako glanced past her hand and at Miyagi, blushing a little.

"Like you said… yours was bigger…"

"Risako!" Shinobu flushed, deeply.

"She meant the _ring_, you idiot." Miyagi reached over and flicked Shinobu on the nose, annoyed.

"Mmm…" Risako looked down at her steak, her excitement returning to her. She began cutting it up. "You guys eat, too, so I don't feel like a tub of lard, please."

"Ah-!" Her parents both hurriedly turned their attention to their plates.

"…Alright… to answer your question," Miyagi picked at his food as Shinobu poured some steak sauce on his steak. "So long as all family members are loving and kind to the baby, I think it better for the baby to be raised by a loving family."

"Risako has a lot of love to give- she doesn't necessarily need you." The dean's wife snapped.

"But she wants me to be there, and I want to be there, so I will," Miyagi stated, sternly. "Therefore, I think it in the best interests of the baby… if we were all to accept the current situation for what it is… I love Shinobu, Shinobu loves me. We'll both love the baby just as much as Risako, and we'll both do our best to help and take care of her and the baby-"

"Not-that-I'll-_need-_it." Risako held up her ring with one hand, sticking her fork in her mouth with the other.

"We've seen it, annoying, pipe down." Miyagi snapped and Risako playfully glanced at him with a sulking face. "Now then, I understand that society doesn't necessarily accept these types of things, right now… I have hope that the future will bring about more understanding from people in general… and the child may have a rough time growing up… but living somewhat of a rough life isn't a bad thing- especially if you are surrounded by people who love you."

"…Very well put." The dean admitted with a sigh.

"…Hmpf. Well society and I are still against it." Shinobu's mother snapped.

"Well, society and you will just have to learn to accept it." Shinobu snapped. "Who I love should have no affect on society at all… you, on the other hand… you should be just as happy for me as you are for Risako."

"I would be, had you proposed to a pretty girl."

"…Feeling the way I do now…" Shinobu looked at his plate, annoyed. "I'll take the unhappiness you cause me and be sure that our child never feels that way…"

His mother paused for a moment to seethe; trying to decide where to start. "Don't angst unnecessarily about things like that! If you choose to be with another man, of course you'll end up unhappy! Secondly, don't refer to the child as yours! It's your sister's! Even if you were a woman I didn't know, approaching us as Miyagi's girlfriend, no one would accept you using that term to describe Miyagi-kun and Risako's baby! Know your limits!"

"…" Shinobu huffed. "I'm not angsting, and I'm not unhappy with Miyagi- I'm very happy when I'm with him. It's when you purposefully say things with the intention of hurting our feelings that I become unhappy- and even though I'm a man, and even though I'm going to be the child's uncle, I'd still be a better mother at a time like this than you're being."

The woman slapped Shinobu across the face, angrily. "Didn't I just say to know your limits?!"

Other customers glanced over, nervously.

"Are they making a scene?"

"It's a mother slapping her son, I think…"

"How humiliating- shouldn't that type of argument be had at home, in private?"

Hearing some of the conversations spreading, the dean adjusted his glasses.

"Perhaps coming to a public place wasn't such a good idea."

"…It seems like the two of you are getting a little carried away with the situation." Miyagi sighed. "Shinobu, are you alright?"

"I shouldn't have said what I said…" Shinobu admitted, annoyed, touching his reddish cheek.

"…I shouldn't have hit you." His mother huffed, looking away.

"Considering you just proved my point, I couldn't agree more." Shinobu snapped.

"Shinobu." The dean scolded. "She apologized- let it go."

"You really should know your limits." His mother snapped.

"And you should know yours." Miyagi snapped.

"How d-"

"If you strike him, again, I won't forgive you." Miyagi snapped. "We're going to be decent about this- all of us- if you don't like how it's going, then that's tough. You can adapt."

"…Shinobu…" Risako turned to Shinobu with a small smile. "…You can call him 'ours.'"

Risako's mother practically hyperventilated with fury. "Risako! Why are you opposing me?!"

"Mother, you, too." Risako stated. "And father, and Miyagi, and Tsumori. I want everyone to consider the child to be precious and to treasure her."

"Him." Miyagi piped up.

"HER!"

"HIM!"

"You know, 1 to 2 out of 1000 babies are born with both." Shinobu smirked, wanting to see his mother get riled up, again. (1).

"SHINOBU." The dean scolded. "Err-!" And when he saw the venomous look on his wife's face, he quickly changed the subject- "On that topic; if it were a girl- what would the name be?"

"…Name?" Risako blinked. "…Um… Hm…" She thought about it. "I haven't thought of names, yet."

"Isn't that typically the first thing women do?" Shinobu blinked.

"Yep!" his mother piped up, excitedly. "I knew Shinobu's name before he was even born!"

"Unlike Risako, honey wanted a boy…" The dean explained.

"But then we got stuck with awful Risako for eight whole years…" Her mother pouted and Risako's brow twitched.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"THEN we had Shinobu! I was so happy!"

"Who knew he'd turn out to be a queen." Risako took another drink and Shinobu glowered at her.

"Yes, both of my children are disappointments…" The woman sighed, brows furrowing. "…Of course I still love them, very much."

"_That's _apparent." Miyagi said into his cup as he drank. The dean nudged him with his elbow, clearing his throat.

"So," the man started, "I suppose things are pretty well-settled… why don't we speak of happier things… Risako, tell us a bit about this Tsumori fellow who didn't bother to ask me for your hand before proposing."

"He's… a doctor."

"…And?"

"And what? He's doctor, and look at the ring!" The mother exclaimed. Light laughter rounded the table.

"He's friendly and playful, smart, gorgeous…" Risako listed.

"We've met him before, haven't we?" Her mother inquired.

"…Probably not- we're both very busy."

"Are you going to be taking some time off, pretty soon?" Miyagi inquired.

"Yes, my boss is giving me paid leave- it's nice." Risako shrugged. "…Miyagi… do you want to come with me to find out the gender? I'll go if you go…"

"Uh… yes… I'd like that very much…" Miyagi stated, nervously.

"So long as it doesn't conflict with his work schedule, of course. He's already taken too much time off." The dean ate some of his steak, ignoring the glower from his wife and the look Miyagi was giving him.

_'Guess that's a silent promise that he can stay… what a relief.' _Shinobu thought, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry about this morning… and this afternoon…" Miyagi mumbled. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't."

Still obviously peeved, the dean's wife resigned herself to sulking silently for the rest of the evening. Most of the rest of the evening went toward discussing work, babies, Shinobu's schoolwork, and Tsumori.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Thank you for meeting with us." The dean shook Miyagi's hand. "Now that we've all spoken together, maybe we should arrange for some one-on-ones."

"YES. I'D LIKE THAT." His wife huffed.

"You can arrange for a one on one with me, but leave Miyagi alone." Shinobu snapped.

"No. I don't mind it." Miyagi placed a hand on Shinobu's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"So, Shinobu, where are you going?" His mother inquired, arching a brow.

"To my own apartment. Miyagi will drop me off."

"Is it near his apartment?"

"It's relatively close, yes."

"How close?"

"…Relatively." Shinobu huffed.

"What's the address?"

"I don't need to give you the address just so you can start 'stopping by' to check up on me." Shinobu snapped.

"Excuse me for wanting to know where the apartment _that we're paying for _is located. Or for trying to confirm whether the money is going toward an apartment at all… you've lied to us up to now about Miyagi-kun. What other secrets are you keeping?"

"Why don't we save it for the one on one?" Shinobu huffed, heading to the car. "Miyagi, we're leaving."

"Risako… if you need anything, give me a call. We'll get together on Monday."

"Yes." Risako smiled, taking Miyagi's hand and sighing. "Thank you… despite everything."

"…We'll have a one on one, too."

"Sure."

"And you and I will have one, tomorrow, Miyagi-kun."

"…Yeah, okay…" Miyagi nodded to the dean. "Have a good night- Sir… please don't get behind the wheel."

"The wife'll drive- we'll be careful- you two as well- and Risako, of course!"

"I brought a taxi." Risako huffed. "Thank you, good night."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"That could have gone smoother." Shinobu snapped, throwing his jacket off the moment he stepped foot in the apartment.

"It also could have gone a lot worse." Miyagi knelt down to pick it up.

"…That's also true." Shinobu plopped down on the couch. "…My dad was surprisingly calm- and aren't you glad he signaled this won't affect your job?"

"The dean is a reasonable man… he's also not terribly homophobic, that I've noticed… or judgmental in general- he's a generally good guy." Miyagi tugged off his tie. "I have a lot of respect for him- and we go way back. I've known the dean longer than I knew you or Risako…"

"…He said you're friends." Shinobu smiled. "…So is that what you'd define your relationship as, now?"

"… The dean and I have always been close." Was all Miyagi said in reply as he headed to the kitchen to fix a drink for himself. "Want something?"

"Alcohol?" Shinobu blinked.

"Just a little… to help us sleep." Miyagi muttered.

"Sure… I mean… yeah…" Shinobu nodded. "I don't really like it, but…"

"I'll make it weak."

"I can take it strong!"

"I know… but you have school, tomorrow, so I'll make them both weak." Miyagi stated, returning with two drinks.

"…Smells… what is it?"

"Sake… what a brat thing to say… and did you have to go being a brat to Risako, too? This is hard on her, you know."

"…-Don't understand…"

"Hmm?"

"I said: you don't understand… Risako is my sister… the things we said to each other prove our relationship won't change much… even though she was a little weird…" He felt the back of his head, furrowing his brows. "…She touched me so affectionately… I thought for sure… she'd end up hating me... I mean… she loves you, too… that same 'destiny being cursed' feeling I had that made me flee to Australia… I wonder if I've pushed that feeling onto her…"

"…Mm… the girly stuff was probably hormonal… but… Risako really is a good woman."

"What do you mean 'a good woman'?" Shinobu glowered.

"A good person…?"

"What're you saying? You're not gonna go falling for her, now, are you?"

"…Quit that."

"…Hmpf." Shinobu turned, annoyed, taking a sip of his drink and coughing, instantly.

Miyagi smirked, patting his back, gently.

"Stop- make it worse-!!" Shinobu snapped between coughs.

"THERE THERE!" Miyagi went to smack him on the back but a knock sounded at their door.

"…" Miyagi sighed. "You should have gone home…"

"Want me to hide?" Shinobu asked.

"I thought we weren't hiding anymore?"

"…" Shinobu sighed, heading to the door and opening it before blinking.

"…I had the taxi follow you." Risako told him. "…I thought you were going to your apartment?"

"…I'm right next door." Shinobu told her and she blinked.

"…Oh?"

"Yeah. Are you supposed to be spying on us?"

"…Probably. But I won't report it…" She stated, passing him. "…Yoh… ARE YOU DRINKING?!"

"No! This is… Shinobu-chin's!!"

"You're giving alcohol to a minor?!"

"…Uuuumm… no?"

"…" She sighed, sitting beside him. "…About the stuff I said, today…"

"Hormones?"

"NO. YOU ASS. I meant it all! It's just that I want you to know that if you meant everything you said, I will hold you to it!"

"Kay… shouldn't you discuss what happened tonight with that Tsumori guy?"

"…I will… that's another thing I came to ask you about…"

"Mmm…?"

"…Just… at first… if you can refrain from telling him that you… that you were my…" She trailed off, frowning.

"…He doesn't know you were married?"

"He does- I mentioned it briefly- you wouldn't believe what a turn-off that kind of thing is for men."

"…What is?"

"Starting a conversation off with or insinuating, in any way, that you were once married- they automatically assume you are on the rebound."

"…It's been less than a year since we've been divorced… you ARE on the rebound."

"At least *I* picked up a ball that's old enough to dribble!"

"…Sports…? You lost me…"

"Literature GEEK." She muttered, rubbing her temples, annoyed.

"In any case… I think… if you intend to marry him… you should be honest from the beginning…"

"…" Risako sighed. "I guess that's true… just like you two were…"

Miyagi smirked, brow twitching. "I'll blame your snarky comments on the hormones."

"I'll SHOW you hormones. Say 'hormones' ONE more time."

"…No."

"Fine… but when you meet him… please don't… you know… say anything."

"You mean about your bad living habits?" He nodded.

"What bad living habits?! I make the perfect wife!" Risako snapped.

"Bad living habits like leaving the bed disheveled-"

"Or shaving your legs and leaving a carpet in the tub-"

"Or winding your long hairs up after showering and sticking them on the shower wall without cleaning them out-"

"Leaving the toilet seat down-"

"I'M SUPPOSED TO LEAVE IT DOWN!" Risako fumed, blushing furiously. "YOU TWO ARE SUPREME ASSHO-!!"

"Hormones, hormones." Shinobu waved, smirking.

She growled, reaching up and snagging each man by the ear, tugging him closer. "If EITHER of you mentions a word of those things to Tsumori, I ***WILL*** make your lives miserable."

"…Yes'm." The two muttered, wincing in pain.

"WELL," She released them, stood, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'll just be on my way, then. Miyagi… we'll reconnect on Monday."

"Yes… don't hesitate to call me before then, if you need anything." Miyagi muttered, rubbing his ear, annoyed.

She left, abruptly and Shinobu downed both their drinks. "…Ready for bed?"

"I could pass out, here."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**AN: **That one was interesting… overly dramatic and a tad cliché at parts… but since I have a limited amount of time in which to work on this, that's, (sad as I am to say it), the best I could come up with… (That's not true. _)

1 Wikipedia is my source -,-''' though Shinobu's stats are a tad off- not every of those infants are necessarily born with 'both' so much as just they have a noticeable 'abnormality.'


	7. Life Goes On

**AN: **I'm tired… this vacation isn't very vacation-y XD

**Warnings: **Yaoi, slight mentions of het, and a few controversial topics here and there…

**Summary: **Miyagi and the Takatsuki family have to get adjusted to the ins and outs of everything… Awkward tension arises. Change can be good and change can be bad; it's all in how you want to go about changing.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Miyagi To-chan

Chapter 7: Life Goes On

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Miyagi grunted when the alarm clock went off the next morning. He nudged Shinobu toward it, and Shinobu grumbled, reaching over for it and knocking it off of the night stand. Both men groaned and Shinobu turned to feel around for it, not realizing he was at the edge of the bed already, so he toppled off.

He sat up, irritated, and grabbed the alarm clock, turning it off and popping his back. "Miyagi, get up… if you're late, you'll be fired."

"Ha-ha…" Miyagi chuckled, tiredly. "We thought that if Risako was late, I'd be fired, but here I am…"

"…Huh?" Shinobu blinked.

"Nothing… poor joke… you know, when a woman is late?"

"…What about it? It's fashionable?"

"No, no, when a woman is late with her… you know."

"…?" Shinobu stared, confused. Miyagi might as well have been speaking German.

"…Period… I'm insinuating that had Risako been late with her period, indicating she was pregnant, I'd be in fear of my job being lost, but that's happened already and here I am, still- oh forget it… you don't know a thing about girls, do you?"

"I know they have vaginas and like to cling to me and that in the straight world, I'm a real catch, but as it is, I live my life feeling insecure, constantly, when maybe I'd be better off just dating girls."

"…Hmm… I'm the same way… _weird _how that works out, isn't it?"

"Let's not get too philosophical- it's too early."

"Yeah, okay." Miyagi sighed, tiredly, turning and moving to the edge of the bed.

"I'll put on some coffee…" Shinobu told him as he headed for the door. As he headed out, he glanced over his shoulder to see Miyagi massaging his face.

Shinobu noticed his pants sitting on the counter in the dining area, so he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket on his way into the kitchen.

Turning on the coffee maker, he plopped down in a kitchen chair and checked his messages. He had four new texts and three new messages- six missed calls. Rolling his eyes as he scanned through the caller ID, he popped his back again.

Miyagi came out of the room, fully clothed (somehow) but looking relatively shitty.

"Not going to shower or shave?"

"No time."

"You WANT to be fired?"

"I can shave at school before my first class. I showered last night, didn't I?"

"No, we came home and went right to bed."

"I showered before dinner!"

"So?"

"So?! It's been less than twelve hours- I'm not showering twice in a twenty four hour period if I don't smell."

"You smell like cigarettes."

"That doesn't go away." Miyagi snapped, annoyed. "…I'm thinking of quitting."

"You're in danger of being fired, you knocked up your ex-wife and you just came out to my parents and have coming out to your parents to look forward to and you want to quit smoking NOW?!" Shinobu scoffed. "Good luck with that, old man… YOU'RE SMOKING **NOW!!!!**"

"…?" Miyagi glanced down at his hands. Inadvertently, he had already begun lighting up a smoke.

"…About last night." Shinobu folded his arms. "…Risako called me a bunch of times afterward… I haven't checked the messages, yet but… before I deal with everything from 'their' end… I want to talk a bit more about 'our' end."

"What's to talk about?" Miyagi asked. "Still don't feel settled about the whole thing?"

"…" Shinobu shook his head.

"We can talk about it on the way- go get ready."

"I'm not going in." Shinobu arched a brow. "After all that? I need to stay home, and-"

"Shinobu…" Miyagi's brow twitched. "If you want to convince your mother and father and sister and the WORLD that you are a mature, young adult… you will not let something like this affect you. Go get your clothes. You're going in."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"HE CALLED IN?!!" Miyagi bellowed, dropping all the bribes he'd brought; flowers, chocolates, breakfast, coffee, and a new release by the dean's favorite author which he'd spent a whole paycheck obtaining, prematurely.

"Yeah." Kamijou mumbled, getting his papers together and shuffling them.

"D-did he give a reason?!!"

"Said it was due to stressful personal reasons- I really didn't expect you to come in, either." Kamijou replied, bluntly, as he folded his tests under his arm. "But I'm glad you showed- I take it you are still employed here?" He patted Miyagi's arm. "Good for you! I look forward to working with you- bye, now."

"WAIT!" Miyagi turned, grabbing Kamijou by the wrist.

"What?" Kamijou blinked.

"…Did he say anything?"

"…Mmm… he did leave a message for you…"

"WELL?! WHAT WAS IT?!"

"Hmm… my memory… not so great… I wonder if chocolates would jog it…"

"…" Miyagi's eye twitched. "They're for the chairman!"

"…Hm. Too bad. I'll think on it for the rest of the day- maybe it'll return to me by the fourth or fifth class."

"TAKE THEM! WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Miyagi shoved the chocolates into Kamijou's hold and he tucked them under his arm, along with the tests.

"He said…"

"….YES?!!"

"…Give Miyagi-kun my regards." Kamijou shrugged, heading off with his prize.

"…You're… such a… gugh…" Miyagi's shoulders sank.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Takatsuki-kun, you looked exhausted, how're you?" A member of the female species attached itself to Shinobu's arm.

"Hm?" Shinobu glanced at his classmate. "…Oh, I didn't get much sleep, last night."

"Why's that?" She blinked. "Studying for the test?"

"Nah… lame personal stuff." Shinobu replied. "…Guess I'll be a father and some stuff…"

"A father?!" She gasped, detaching herself. "HOW?! WHEN?! WHY?! HOW?!!"

"Not really a father… my… lover's… ex… and my lover… are having a kid together… and the baby is my lover's… so… I guess I'm going to be the step-dad…?"

She gasped. "I didn't even know you had a lover! I'm so sorry for clinging to you all the time!!! I hope she's never seen nor gotten the wrong idea!"

"…Once or twice, but I said it was no big deal."

"You should have told me! You said you didn't have a girlfriend!"

"I don't… I have a … lover."

"Don't be so cryptic about it~! I understand you're the nice type of guy who doesn't want to hurt others' feelings, but you should be more direct about things, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So your _lover _is pregnant? Must be hard on her… how far along is she?"

"…The pregnant party is 5 or so months along… barely showing, though…" Shinobu replied. "If she asks."

"…Why are you talking like that?" The girl blinked, confused.

_'It seems as though my peers are more intelligent than I gave them credit for… no matter.'_ Shinobu pointed behind her. "There's Tanaka-sensei of the psychology department- I need to speak with him. Please excuse me and have a nice day." He walked past her and she blinked, confused, before hurrying to catch up with him.

"So are you going to marry her?"

"That's disgusting, of course not!"

"…What?!" She gasped.

"Err… too… soon."

"But you love her, don't you?"

"…Yes." He smiled.

"How's the father feel?"

"Umm… he's nervous… but he's being good about it."

"…Oh… that's good, well how are you going to co-?"

"Gotta go!"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Shinobu plopped down in his seat, watching the teacher as he organized his things. Some other students were also getting situated. One of his classmates who often talked to him sat down near him and leaned over to whisper:

"Takatsuki… Hey…"

"Eh?" Shinobu glanced up.

The bespectacled teen waved. "Morning- hey! The whole school is bustling about it… are you really a father?!"

". . ." Shinobu's brow twitched. "What… do you mean the whole school?"

"Everyone I know who knows you who has seen me this morning's asked about it!" The teen huffed. "Is it that chick who's seventeen years your senior? Isn't she too old to be getting pregnant?!"

". . ." Shinobu growled. "…Shouldn't you be preparing for the lesson?!" He buried his face in his book and the other young man snickered. "So, it's true!"

"No talking, please!" The professor called, and the other male scooted away as Shinobu sank down in his seat.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Ow… Burnt my tongue…" Miyagi groaned, putting down his ramen.

"Chocolate?" Kamijou offered and Miyagi gave him a glower; the likes of which Kamijou had never seen… Except in a mirror, once or twice… or when he made the mistake of waking Akihiko the morning after the man had stayed up for 96 hours straight without rest, trying to meet a deadline…

"Err…" Kamijou lowered the piece he had been offering out. "…So… now that we have some down time- do you feel like discussing what occurred, yesterday?"

"NO." Miyagi snapped. "…Not at work, anyway. …Take me drinking?"

"NO MORE DRINKING!"

"Aww." Miyagi pouted. Suddenly the office phone rang.

Kamijou glanced at it. "…Huh? Hokkaido?" He reached for it and Miyagi gasped, tackling him. "Gaah-!! WHAT THE-?! What the _hell, _professor?!"

"It's my parents!"

"You have parents? God, they must be like eighty."

"…You ass. They were very young when they had me!" Miyagi snapped.

"What's YOUR definition of 'very young?'"

Kamijou stood, dusting off his shirt as Miyagi headed out.

"Hello?" Miyagi heard as his hand touched the door. His eyes bulged.

"Ah, the esteemed Professor Miyagi isn't here at the moment. May I take a message?" Kamijou flipped a pen about, merrily.

Miyagi flipped him off.

"Oh, wait. He just walked in."

Miyagi's jaw dropped.

"Oh, Professor, there's a kind-sounding young woman on the phone for you." Kamijou held the phone out and Miyagi murdered him in sixteen different ways in his mind as he took the phone.

"Hello?" Miyagi asked, then instantly held the receiver away from his face as shrieking sounds emitted from the contraption.

"-she called me in tears- TEARS!!! That poor woman has had to go through so much and what have you done—" Miyagi covered the phone and glowered at Kamijou, pointing at a stack of papers. "Put those in the shredder, please."

"…?" Kamijou picked up the pile and slid them through the shredder. "Jeez, you have enough paper here to make a tree. Wait- was that my name? What is this stuff?"

"The tests you asked me to print and copy for you, last night." Miyagi snapped, uncovering the phone.

"—Take her only son and obliterate his innocence-!!!"

"WHAT?! Kamijou gasped, looking down at the shredded paper in the bin. "…Ah… c'mon- you had to answer to her, eventually, anyway, you damn sadist!"

"Hmpf!" Miyagi turned away, placing a fist on his hip. Kamijou huffed, too.

"—exualize a young child, anyway?! Did I raise some type of sex deviant?! Tell me it's not true!!!"

"…You done?" Miyagi asked, annoyed, rubbing his temples.

"…" A long, drawn out sniffle from the other end. "…Yes…"

"I'm coming over this weekend. We'll talk, then. Right now, I'm at work."

"…Kay…"

"Goodbye, mother."

"…I still love you…"

"Aww, that's sweet. If you really love me, you'll make fish for dinner when we visit."

"…Okay…"

"Love you, too, Mama. Bye bye." Miyagi hung up. "Hmm… wasn't as bad as I thought."

"…Your mother…?" Kamijou blinked. "What's she look like?"

"…?" Miyagi blinked, confused. "Hah? Well… of course she…"

"…?" Kamijou waited, curiously.

"Of course she is the most beautiful woman in the world…"

" . . . . . " Kamijou's eye twitched. "That sort of thing… I'd only say if she could hear me…"

"That's because Kamijou is a biiig fake."

"WHO'S the big fake?! I was hired into this position thinking I was to work for an extremely intelligent, professional, and cool person!"

"That's me."

"No! No, it is not! You spend your mornings reading a newspaper and searching for your 'lucky item of the day!' You're touchy-feely and talk and act like our female students, and you tuck your tie into your pocket when the dangling bugs you-"

"I do that with my penis, too."

"AH-!!!" Kamijou's jaw dropped and Miyagi snickered as he headed out. "Th-that's impossible!!!"

"I know…" Miyagi glanced over his shoulder with a sigh. "I should get more serious…"

"Ah… yeah…" Kamijou huffed, folding his arms.

"So, Kamijou… in all seriousness…"

"…?" Kamijou arched a brow.

"…I tuck it into my sock."

WOMP!

And just like that, Miyagi got booked in the face.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Meeting your parents?!" Shinobu gasped, sounding a little too excited for Miyagi's tastes.

"Haven't you met them, before?" Miyagi blinked.

"Only at the initial meeting between the Takatsuki family and the Miyagi family… when I was told you'd be my doting older brother."

"No one ever used the word 'doting.'" Miyagi snapped with a smirk.

"Then you barely spoke to me, after that."

"Yeah, I thought you hated me. Or were embarrassed about that incident with those bullies."

"…Hmpf." Shinobu glowered. "If you hadn't shown up, I would have whooped them all."

"Sure thing, Shinobu. How did you plan to do that with your eyes closed and teeth grit, exactly?"

"…Want me to SHOW YOU?"

Miyagi laughed, softly. "…Well, whenever I visit my parents, they always have some nice stuff ready for me to take home, so that'll be good."

"Nice stuff?"

"Ah- right… my parents live on a farm, you know."

"Yeah… I know… but…" Shinobu paused. "…Aren't they mad?"

"Naaaah." Miyagi shrugged. "My parents are great…"

"…They're pissed, aren't they?" Shinobu folded his arms, annoyed. "Miyagi- don't lie."

"My parents are cool… it'll be fine." Miyagi muttered. "…They both think you're the victim here, anyway, so you've got nothing to worry about."

"I am the victim…" Shinobu huffed. "I hope they spoil me."

"They'll probably try to tear us apart- they're extremely traditional. We'll have to go through this whole big long thing, again…" He sighed.

"…Well…" Shinobu flushed, lightly. "…We did it with my family, so we'll do it with yours!"

"…Yeah… I guess…" Miyagi sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, make sure your stuff is packed for this weekend."

"…" Shinobu turned, then began pacing about the room. "…I want to meet them, but why does all this have to be under such horrid conditions? And what about those one on ones?"

"…" Miyagi sighed. "I'm going to meet with Risako this evening. She wants it to be just her and me-"

"Oh… cool." Shinobu averted his gaze.

Miyagi smirked. "I'll tell you what happened when I get back."

"Cool…"

"Cool huh?" Miyagi headed over, placing a hand on Shinobu's head. "…Is it really cool?"

"I'm cool with it." Shinobu huffed. "Of course I am!"

"…Then why do I get the feeling you're uncomfortable with it?"

"…A mom and a dad raising a kid- you were married, once… she's going to come onto you."

"Have a little more faith in your own sister."

"Everything would be better for the baby, from her perspective, if it were just the two of you… and if you show her kindness, she'll misinterpret it."

"…" Miyagi fell silent. Maybe Shinobu was right.

"In any case… before you go…" Shinobu leaned up, kissing Miyagi's neck. "…Let me leave my mark."

"Mark? NO WAY!" Miyagi pushed him away, annoyed. "The last thing she needs is more stress!"

"It's less stressful than wondering what her chances are. With this, she'll know." Shinobu sucked on his neck and Miyagi pushed him, again.

"…Luckily, true adults can talk calmly about such matters- and that's the whole reason for the one on one."

"…When are we going to do the ultrasound?"

"Thursday."

"Oh." Shinobu huffed. "A week away?"

"Not a week- and that's the soonest they had an appointment."

"Mm…" Shinobu huffed. "…Please don't… let anyone talk you out of… being with… staying with me…" Shinobu mumbled. "In any of your one on ones…"

"…I won't." Miyagi promised, kissing Shinobu, gently. "…They can't make me fall out of love with you…"

"…Why are you being so romantic, lately? It's creeping me out…"

"We have to work it, Shinobu-chin! Otherwise we might falter! No faltering!"

"…" Shinobu frowned. "…I know you're trying to lighten the mood… but can you just be serious for a bit, please? Please…"

Miyagi frowned. "I'm trying to be… I'm trying my hardest… I keep drinking, but I'll stop. I keep wimping out and doing things half-assed, but I'll really try to stop…"

"…I just am… afraid that we're all trying too hard to focus on 'what's best' and not hard enough on what we can actually do."

"…We can do whatever we put our minds and hearts to… you're not worried about us, though… you're worried about your parents. We'll be fine."

"I'm worried about you, Miyagi… you're too half-assed about everything,"

Miyagi blinked.

"If you can't convey your supposed love to your lover, how are you supposed to convey it to a child? Will you really love the child? It'll be the child of you and Risako- a woman you don't even love! Why are you so easily taking responsibility for the baby, when I had to work so hard!"

"…Are you jealous of a baby? You really are just a kid."

"I'm not jealous! If you really care about the baby, I'm so happy… but I'm concerned that you don't mean it!"

"…Why? Why are you suddenly doubting my intentions?"

"Your intentions, I get. The reasoning behind them, and my inability to grasp it right off the bat disturbs me… and I bet her, too… so before you go and get ripped to shreds by these questions when my sister asks you… answer them to me."

"…" Miyagi blinked. "…Look here… this may be easily misconstrued, but listen until the end…"

"…I'm listening…" Shinobu calmed.

"…I never asked for the kid. I never wanted one… most parents don't. They'll tell you, unless they were trying to conceive you- and maybe yours were, but most parents have kids on accident. That's how sex works… that doesn't mean the children are going to be born unwanted. That's why you get nine months. Nine months to warm up to the idea and accept the kid with open arms."

"…Not in Kusama-san's case."

"…What? Who? AGH!!! I'm not going to end up like his parents!"

"What if you do? What if the baby comes, and you suddenly back out, and Risako decides she can't handle it on her own, and he becomes an orphan, and-and-!!!"

"SHINOBU! SNAP OUT OF IT! I'm a good person, don't you think?!"

"NO!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Promise that won't happen!"

"Of course it won't happen! I'm insulted…"

"…I want the baby to be happy…"

"…So do I." Miyagi huffed, then turned, grabbing his suitcase, annoyed. "I'm heading out. I don't need any more of your bad karma floating around, muddling up my airspace."

"Miyagi…" Shinobu called, trying to get the steamed man to stop.

"What?"

"…You just don't seem as excited." Shinobu mumbled, tugging at the back of his shirt.

"It hasn't even been a week!!!" Miyagi snapped, turning and bumping Shinobu gently away with his suitcase. "Do you expect me to go out buying baby stuff, after only having just found out about i-!"

He gawked as his suitcase opened, and baby clothes, bottles, binkies, and other random miscellaneous objects spilled out onto the floor. His cheeks slowly etched pink.

Shinobu blinked, staring down at the small pile, sinking slowly to his knees to look through it.

"…Green baby booties… green baby cap… yellow bib… what's this?" He raised a starfish.

"That was the lucky item of the day… that day the baby was conceived…" Miyagi muttered, annoyed. "…I thought it would bring him luck…"

"…" Shinobu put the things down, eyes watering a bit. He couldn't hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi noticed his lover's watery gaze and sank to the ground beside him.

Shinobu smiled at him, happily. "…I love you."

Miyagi blinked, taken aback as his lover leaned forward, embracing him tightly around the neck and resting his cheek against the taller man's shoulder.

"…Why…? So suddenly…?"

"I just… was suddenly overcome by this feeling… hold me for a minute."

"…At least you're getting more and more straightforward…" Miyagi smirked, holding him back. "…You better not be making fun of me."

"Later… right now, I just want to soak up the sentimentality of it all…"

"…I gotta go, though." Miyagi frowned, holding Shinobu tighter; this gesture contradicting his statement.

"…When you get back, let's make love." Shinobu suggested, bluntly and Miyagi smirked.

"…Well, that goes without saying… for the next few months, I expect nightly love-making sessions."

"Then I expect you to keep up, old man."

"Damn brat." Miyagi stuffed the miscellaneous objects back into his suitcase and closed it more securely, straightening his tie. "How do I look?"

"Professional, on the outside, but silly on the inside. Both you as well as your suitcase." Shinobu huffed. "Are you going to eat at a restaurant, or shall I prepare dinner?"

"Just order something."

"If you insist." Shinobu huffed. "…Have fun."

"…I won't. I'll be on edge the whole time- you, too… I get the feeling that since you'll be alone, someone may want you to come talk."

"Probably. I'll do my best."

"Good. Later." Miyagi closed the door behind him and inhaled, nervously. This wouldn't be that bad… but it was so much better when Shinobu was with him…

This was something he and Risako needed to work out, alone, though.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**AN: **That's it for chapter 7. Next chapter should be out July 15th or so. Please don't forget to review- or if you wish to discuss, check out my LJ (presented as my homepage on my profile).


	8. Various One on Ones

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Miyagi To-chan

Chapter 8: Various One on Ones

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Risako sat at a small booth in the restaurant Miyagi and she had shared their first date in. She hoped the sentimentality of it all, or the lack thereof, would go ignored by Miyagi. In reality, she had merely been craving a certain menu item that was offered only at this restaurant…

However, as she glanced about the dining area, memories flooded through her. This same restaurant was the place Miyagi had proposed to her- or suggested they get married, anyway… this was the same restaurant he had taken her to for their first anniversary… and ironically enough, every time they'd ever decided to meet here for whatever reason, Miyagi had always been late… as he was, now.

As she tried focusing on the surface of the table she sat at to avoid becoming overwhelmed by the sentimentality of it all, (stupid hormones, as Miyagi would probably tease her, later), she found herself feeling suddenly depressed…

This was also the same restaurant the two ate at when they agreed to divorce…

Sighing, she placed a hand on her stomach and immediately felt her fears and depression leave… She didn't want to be depressed… depression, she had been told, could be bad for babies, and she wanted nothing but the best for her daughter…

"Risako, sorry I'm late."

She looked up, swiftly, quickly removing her hand from her stomach and smiling. "Yoh, glad you could make it."

Miyagi eyed her for a moment. Why did she pull her hand away from her stomach so quickly? Was she embarrassed? Shinobu, regardless of how difficult he could be to deal with sometimes, was far easier to read, if nothing else. If she was embarrassed, why couldn't her face etch with pink the way Shinobu's does? Why were women so hard to deal with… Oh well.

Sitting, he set his briefcase on the floor beside him. "How's our son?"

"Our DAUGHTER is fine." She glowered, annoyed. "And I've thought up a few names… I want to run them by Shinobu, though. The three of us will have to get together, later…"

"…Why are you pretending to be so open-minded about this?" Miyagi inquired, seriously, suddenly.

Risako blinked. "What're you insinuating, Yoh? What makes you think I'm pretending?"

"…" Miyagi shrugged, lifting a menu and looking over it.

"Hey!" Risako slapped it onto the table and out of his hands, making him stiffen, nervously. "I asked you a question."

"…" He huffed, folding his arms. "…I don't know."

"…" She glared. "Quit being difficult."

He sighed, exasperatedly. "You're so hard to deal with."

"Who's hard to deal with? WHO? Act like an adult."

"It's just that… even if you ARE open-minded about Shinobu and me… ANYBODY would feel annoyed, right? Or sad? It should just be you and me, right?"

Risako's eyes widened and she fell silent.

"…That's why I was hesitant to say it…" Miyagi huffed. "…I mean… I don't feel that way, OBVIOUSLY, but I'm trying to look at it from your point of view."

"That's not my point of view. The very reason you said 'anybody would feel annoyed' is because you can't even fathom my point of view." Risako snapped.

"So? Am I wrong, then?" He asked her.

She sighed. "…To an extent… but if you were really to look at it from my point of view… the way I felt before I told you was frightened. I didn't know how you'd react. To be perfectly honest, I had no idea you were with my brother, and even though Shinobu told me you had someone, I didn't necessarily believe him… so even though things turned out like this… it's STILL better than my worst fears."

"What were your worst fears?"

"…That everything bad that could happen would." She shrugged. "…That you'd refuse to have anything to do with our daughter or me-"

"How could you even think that?!"

"I'm a pessimist by nature, Miyagi." She sighed. "…No… not a pessimist- only when it comes to you. I'm a realist… so… I had to think of all the different possible outcomes…"

"Huh. Usually you think up one and set your mind to it. One of the things that's always amazed me about you." Miyagi huffed.

Risako flushed slightly and averted her gaze. "Is that so?"

"Yeah… like some kind of freak of nature."

She grit her teeth.

"I mean I've always told my students that… after meeting you. Just put your mind to it and you can make it happen- I used to think it was just a stupid motto or something, but you really do it. It's like no matter what anyone says, or whatever other factors there are to consider, you'll just aim for what you want to happen and it usually does."

"…Except our marriage." She muttered, annoyed.

STAB.

"…Yeah, um, well… except that…" He grimaced, looking away. "Che, I wouldn't be surprised if the baby started out as a boy and became a girl just because you want it to."

"Or because its father bats for the other team, now." She took a sip from the water she'd been brought before he'd arrived. "Anyway, of course I don't think the same way I used to… a baby changes all that. No joke."

"Are you two ready to order?" A young waitress asked as she suddenly approached their table.

"Yeah." Miyagi picked up his menu again. "…I'll have the steak."

"Actually, give us a moment." Risako smiled to the waitress who blinked, smiling, too.

"Certainly." She bowed, politely. "Before I leave, sir, would you like me to bring you some water?"

"Yes, please." He nodded.

"Thank you, I'll return, shortly."

They watched the young woman head off and Miyagi glanced at Risako.

"Something the matter?"

"…Order something for Shinobu, too." She ordered.

He blinked. "Risa-"

"It's so I can order two meals and don't have to be embarrassed about it."

Miyagi quickly imagined the worst day he'd ever had in order to refrain from snickering at his embarrassed ex-wife. If he so much as cracked a smile, she'd probably kick him in the groin from under the table.

"Here's your water, sir." The waitress returned, setting his water in front of him.

"We're ready now." Risako told her.

"Very well, then. For you, sir?"

"Two steak dinners, please." Miyagi smiled. "And two to go boxes for when we finish."

"Absolutely. If you'd like, we can prepare two meals in to-go boxes for you are ready to leave?"

"That's alright." Risako huffed. "We want to mix and match."

"Oh… we can do special orders for you, if you'd like."

"Just bring us what we ask for and my hus… friend here, will provide you with a nice tip."

"I blew all my last paycheck on suck-up gifts for your father." Miyagi admitted, suddenly.

Risako slapped a hand to her face, annoyed. "Then bring us what we ask for and I will provide you with a nice tip, and him with a beating once we've left."

"Very well, and for you, ma'am?" The girl smiled.

"I'll also have the steak, and also the pork din-"

"Oh, are you pregnant?!" The girl gasped, suddenly.

Risako's face flushed instantly and Miyagi snickered.

"H-how d-do you-?!!"

"Your 'friend' can probably tell you." The waitress smiled. "Tell her. Pregnant women glow, right?"

"Duuuuh… yeah. D-definitely." Miyagi was caught off guard and the waitress smiled. "See? I must glow, too, I'm also pregnant." She patted the slight bulge on her front. "Barely showing, though. I wish you and your soon-to-be child all the happiness in the world."

"…Thank you…"

"Be right back with your orders." She took the menus and handed Risako a dessert menu, giggled, and walked off.

"…She's bubbly…" Miyagi huffed.

"She's lying about being pregnant." Risako stated, sipping from her water, again.

"Mm? Why do you think that?" Miyagi blinked.

"She's just getting a bit chubby." Risako huffed. "That bulge wasn't a pregnant bulge, pregnant bulge is round- that was just a bit of fat."

"You shouldn't say such mean things about cute girls." Miyagi huffed. "Jealous?"

"No, I just know the game." Risako huffed. "Except I was better at it, when I was a waitress at her age. I'd stuff a spare smock beneath my clothes and make sure it was a smoother bulge."

"…Well if you weren't doing it to hide a weight problem… then why?"

"If your waitress is pregnant, and young, you tip better, no?"

"…Hm…" Miyagi's eye twitched. "…So you've always been a lying cheat- OWW!"

She glared after having stomped on his foot. "Now where were we?"

"I don't know- I think you'd just insulted my sexuality. What do you want to talk about?"

"Don't know." She sighed.

"…Are you really okay with things the way they are?" Miyagi asked.

"…I think so." She sighed. "…I've thought about it a lot, lately… naturally… I don't care what my mother says, you know… and if it stresses father out, then that's his problem… it's my child… and your child… so ultimately… it's between the two of us… and should I marry Tsumori-san… then I want him to also be part of my child's life… but I also want you to be part of the child's life. If I didn't, that wouldn't be fair to you… and since you are in love with someone, and I love that person, too, then why wouldn't I let them be part of the child's life?"

"…" Miyagi sighed. "…Risako… I'm sorry… I could never fall in love with you… even right now… I care about you very much."

Risako fell speechless at this sudden revelation.

"…You're a good person… and a wonderful friend… but we could never be together, romantically…"

"…I know." She smiled, sadly. "Don't pity me."

"I don't pity you. I just wish I wouldn't have raised your hopes to begin with."

"…Me, too." She sighed. "…I think Shinobu probably would have been happier, too… if you had met him first… I wonder how things would have been."

"Don't know." Miyagi sighed. "Let's not focus on would have beens, though."

"I agree. So… now that you've gotten that out of your system… is there anything else you care to discuss?"

"Yeah, actually…" He raised his briefcase, placing it on the table, excitedly.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Shinobu kicked his feet as he sat on half the couch, legs dangling over one of the armrests, a book held up above his face. His eyes scanned over the same paragraph multiple times before he tossed the book over his head and sighed. The book landed on the couch with a soft thump, closing on its own.

Shinobu sat up, folding his arms and puffing up his cheeks as he struggled to distract himself with thoughts or activities.

Each turn his mind made led to Miyagi. Each subject he struggled to think of reminded him of Miyagi.

Miyagi and his sister. Alone- probably at a restaurant…

Sighing, he closed his eyes. He didn't care to think up worst case scenarios or stupid things like that, since he knew they wouldn't happen…

Annoyed, he reached into his back pocket, pulling out his cell and opening his locked gallery. He glanced about, despite knowing he was in a private place where there was sure to be no one, and he clicked open a picture of Miyagi he had taken when he'd come home to find the man sleeping on his couch late one night…

Snaking a hand into his pants, he began groping and touching himself, licking his lips.

His mind raced with memories of his lover; touching him, teasing him, tasting him…

"Miya-" Then the picture disappeared and his mother's phone number appeared on the screen. "DAMNIT!" Shinobu fumed, pulling his hand out of his pants and feeling instantly dirtier than dirt.

Recomposing himself, he answered the call. "Hello, mother, how are you?"

"What're you doing, Shinobu?" She asked.

'Masturbating to a picture I took of my future husband' was probably not the proper response to give, though it was tempting. "…Studying."

"Ah- such a good student." His mother let out a sigh of relief and Shinobu felt even more rotten.

"What do you need?" He asked, bluntly. He knew what she wanted. She wanted to talk to him. To tear him away from Miyagi.

"I thought we could get together, for a bit."

"No thanks."

"I made your favorite."

"Miyagi is my favorite."

"Ugh…" She sighed. "Shinobu, I'm not going to talk to you about that pedophile, I just want to talk to you about your sister."

"Miyagi is not a pedophile."

"Just come over."

"YOU come over."

"Fine, where are you?"

"...FINE, I'll come over." Shinobu huffed, hanging up. Damn that woman- she could so easily get him riled up over the most trivial of things…

Annoyed, he grabbed his jacket and headed off.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"So what possessed you to spend your entire paycheck on suck up gifts when you have a baby on the way?" Risako inquired.

"I thought the dean would fire me, otherwise."

"What did you give him?"

"He never showed… my assistant took the chocolates I bought just to relay a stupid message. Fucker."

She laughed, softly. "Well you should thank him- father hates chocolates. The whole family does, save for mother."

"Hmm…" Miyagi stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should buy your mother some, then…"

"Don't bother- that woman loathes you." Risako sighed. "You broke her daughter's heart and turned her son into a homo."

"I didn't turn him into anything but a horny puddle of goo!" Miyagi snapped. "He's the one who made me this wa-!!!" He gawked, face reddening.

Risako stared awkwardly at him, averting her gaze. "…Oh… my… is that so?"

"CHhglghllghh…." He grumbled, averting his gaze. "…He came onto me. Over and over- I tried to get him to leave me alone…"

"…When?" She asked.

"Mm?"

"…How did it happen?" She laced her fingers under her chin, propping her elbows on the table. "Was it… romantic?"

"…It was… uh…" Miyagi thought of a good word to use. "…Well, it was worth it, whatever it was… he came back, supposedly didn't want to stay at his parents' place since you were there with your guy, then the dean proceeded to dump him on me, and Shinobu told me he loved me, that it was destiny, said he knew it since he kept seeing me at the library or something, I don't know… it was all kind of stupid."

"If it was all kind of stupid, then why are you together?"

"…Well… I mean… while he was badgering me, I guess… uh…"

"If you can't tell mother why you love him, you won't be taken seriously."

"…I need him." Miyagi sighed. "…His personality, his behavior, the things he does and says, and the person he is… he's the only one who could make me forget about her."

Risako reached over, placing a hand on his, smiling, sadly. "…So it's true? He made you forget sensei?"

"I mean… I'll never forget her… but…"

Risako's eyes widened and she pulled her hand away. "…If you can't ever forget her, then don't tease Shinobu."

"…There's room enough in my heart for both of them." Miyagi sighed. "…Shinobu just takes number one, whereas no one else has ever been able to do that."

"…I guess I can understand that." Risako sighed with relief. "…And if that's the case, it's fine… so long as you treat him as your number one and never let him feel insecure or sad."

"Dunno about the last two- he feels insecure about the stupidest things… the sad part I'll do my best."

"… What's this?" Risako raised a breast pump from his pile of baby crap.

"Dunno…" Miyagi shrugged. "I think it has something to do with bottles."

Risako's head sank. "…You bought something and you don't know what it does…?"

"It was in the baby aisle…"

Inhaling sharply and pinching the bridge of her nose, Risako struggled not to hit her ex husband. "…So… about location… that may be a problem."

"Why's that?"

"Well… if Tsumori really intends to marry me, it may become problematic. He lives a bit further from my place."

"…Is that so?" Miyagi frowned.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Shinobu perked when he saw his favorite dinner waiting for him on the table.

"Shinobu!" The dean greeted, sitting up in his favorite kitchen chair. "What brings you here?"

Shinobu blinked, casting his mother a sideways glance. "…You didn't tell him?"

His mother, who was just sitting down, herself, sighed.

"No, he told me not to contact you alone- said it wasn't _diplomatic_."

"Dear…!" Takatsuki-papa scolded.

"Hmpf." Takatsuki-mama huffed. "Shinobu needs to be able to face others without an adult holding his hand, you know."

Shinobu rolled his eyes, sitting down. "No one held my hand in Australia when I faced countless people whose language I wasn't yet fluent in and no one held my hand when I confronted Miyagi about my feelings."

"Why do you always have to be oppositional?" His mother asked. "Did we raise some anti-conformist rebel?"

"I raised myself to be this way." Shinobu huffed. "So what do you want to talk about, anyway?"

"Your sister, like I said." His mother snapped.

"What about her?" Shinobu plopped down in his seat, not touching the food she'd prepared for him.

"…I don't know how honest Risako is being about this entire ordeal…" His mother admitted with a sigh, picking up some food and putting it on his plate. "…But I want you to be sure to take her feelings into consideration. There's so much discussion about 'baby' this and 'baby' that… don't forget that Risako is the one carrying the baby- she's the one that decided to have the baby, even though I tried to tell her not to…"

"You told her not to?" Shinobu blinked. "Why?"

"She told me, first." His mother sighed, clasping her hands, together. "She was so excited. She's always wanted a little girl…"

"The opposite of you." Shinobu huffed. "You just haaad to have a boy."

"I was HOPING for a son to carry on the family name. I was so happy to marry your father, Takatsuki is the most beautiful name in the-"

Shinobu groaned and began eating. His mother was so in love with everything about his father that sometimes it got annoying. He'd heard the 'Takatsuki is such a beautiful name' story more times than he could count.

Sensing his irritation, she huffed. "Well, moving right along, I just want to make sure that we all put Risako's best interests, first."

"…But… I thought we should put the best interests of the baby first?"

"Nope."

"…Eh?!" Shinobu blinked.

"The child's life is important, and because the child is important to Risako, it's definitely important to me… but we need to be sure to keep Risako's best interests at heart."

"…I know that…"

"And be sure to be kind to her."

"…I know that!" Shinobu huffed, annoyed.

"…Well, so long as you know, then good." She huffed, lifting a glass and raising it to her lips.

"…That all?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded.

Blinking, he glanced at his father.

"…Beats me, I didn't know she called you…" The dean sighed, pulling his chair closer to the table. "…You look pale, have you been sleeping properly?"

"I've overslept."

"Don't oversleep."

"Hmf…" Shinobu averted his gaze. "

"Have you been eating properly? You're not on a diet like your idiot mother, are you?"

"Who here is the idiot?! I'm only trying to make sure that my children learn proper eating habits." She huffed, then blinked. "That reminds me, you're going to be coming over every day after school next week."

"Why's that?" Shinobu huffed.

"Your sister, too. She and I will help to teach you to cook properly."

"Eh?" Shinobu blinked.

"If you're going to be with that man and you refuse to part with him, then you'd better learn to cook properly… I instilled you with the types of skills you instill in a boy, thinking that working hard was really all you needed to learn to do to ensure that you take good care of your future wife. If it's going to be a husband, then, like Risako, I will make sure you can cook."

"…But you suck at it, that's why you paid for Risako to go to a special school."

"…Which is why she's coming."

"…Then… what will you be doing?"

"Supervising." She stated, simply.

"…At least you make this well…" Shinobu mumbled, putting a spoon into his mouth.

His mother beamed with pride. "It's my specialty. Ah, about the dieting, I just want to make sure you know that at eighteen, your body memorizes the fat cell count-"

"My favorite is still Miyagi." Shinobu mumbled, and his mother fell silent, eye twitching.

"Shinobu." His father scolded, annoyed, and his mother huffed.

"…She called me fat."

"She was simply implying that you may need to make sure you eat properly as right now your body is memorizing the fat cell count and thus if you were to gain weight in the future it could be easily lost as, currently, you-"

"I'm not too skinny and I'm not too fat! I'm just right!" Shinobu huffed. "And so why put Risako on a diet?! She's not eighteen! She's like fifty!"

His father, who was about fifty himself, glared. "...She's a young and vibrant woman… who DOESN'T need to diet."

"Hmpf." Takatsuki-mama huffed. "She'll thank me when she has the baby and then goes back to her lovely, shapely self."

"Whatever…" Shinobu huffed. "Mom has over the top ideals."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Shinobu turned the corner and blinked when he saw Miyagi fumbling with the keys to his door.

"Miyagi!!!" He called, jogging over to his lover with a smile. "Just getting back?!"

"Yeah…" Miyagi stated, getting the door open and heading inside. "Where have you been?"

"…My parents' place."

"Ah." Miyagi glanced over his shoulder at his lover, nervously.

"Went well- how was Risako and your date?"

"It went… it _wasn't _a date; and don't set traps for me! …It went well." Miyagi glowered playfully at Shinobu, still a bit on edge.

"Did she like your baby stuff?"

"Nope. She says she hates green and to return them all." Miyagi huffed. "Said yellow is okay and insists we get pink since the baby is 'definitely' a girl."

"We'll see about that!" Shinobu huffed. "When did you guys agree to find out the gender? Did she say I could go?"

"…" Miyagi thought back to the conversation he'd had with his ex-wife. Had that even come up?

"…Well what DID you talk about?!" Shinobu tapped his foot, impatiently.

"…" Miyagi laughed, nervously. "Aaah… you… me… us… how we got together… Risako, a little… and stuff."

"…Is she still cool?" Shinobu inquired.

"Yeah… I think she's still in shock about us, but she seems like she's on board… she warned me to take care of you or she'd kill me and stuff."

"Hmm…" Shinobu averted his gaze. "My mother warned me to take care of Risako…"

"Risako can take care of herself." Miyagi scoffed.

"I know that." Shinobu huffed.

"…She also said she'd probably move, so transportation may be another obstacle."

"…And what about visiting your parents? I just got another text from you about it."

"…Yeah… we may wait until next weekend for that, after all…" Miyagi sighed, looking at his phone, annoyed and hitting it against his leg. "I sent that hours ago …So… did you get to eat?"

"Yeah, why? Did you get me something?"

"…I ordered an extra meal for you but Risako took it… after eating her two servings and half of mine… jeez, maybe it's twins…"

"Maybe mom was right to think Risako should go on a diet…" Shinobu mumbled.

Miyagi laughed. "Why's that? Risako is still very beautiful, just because she has a bigger stomach…" He trailed off at the sad look on Shinobu's face. "…What's wrong?"

"…Miyagi?"

"Mm?"

"I know you don't love Risako… but are you at all attracted to her? …Physically?" Shinobu asked, meekly.

Miyagi's eyes widened. "Ah… that's… you know… I mean… um… **NO**."

"…" Shinobu glowered. "Miyagi! Be honest!"

"…Her boobs."

"…Eh?!!" Shinobu blinked.

"…Th-they've gotten bigger… that's it… that's the only… interesting…"

Shinobu blinked, before glaring.

"…Alright… I know I'm about to get beaten up… but answer me one thing… are you mad because I'm sort of objectifying your sister, or because you're jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of a pair of boobs?!"

"Because you don't have any??"

"BASTARD!!! DON'T YOU EVER, **EVER **think before you speak?!"

"On occasion…" Miyagi huffed. "…At work… but then I've already written up what I intend to say…"

Shinobu shook his head, annoyed. "Alright… let's get some sleep…"

"Your phone is lighting up." Miyagi gestured and Shinobu glanced at it.

"Risako says the day after tomorrow is when she's going and that we can both go!!!"

"WHAT?! WHEN DID YOU TEXT HER?!"

"Just now."

"Your phone was in your pocket!"

"So was my hand."

"…YOUR GENERATION IS FUCKED UP!"

"Stop saying that!" Shinobu fumed.

"This is the first time I've said it!"

"You said it the other day, too!"

"…Oh- OH! That's because you texted me while you were on the toilet, asking me to bring you toilet paper!!!"

"And I thanked you, properly, if you had checked your text messages."

"A colon and end parentheses park are not a proper thank you!"

"It's a smiley face!"

"I KNOW what it is! It doesn't mean thank you!"

"Psht, stingy." Shinobu huffed. "You're sounding more and more old as time goes by."

"…" Miyagi huffed. The proper response would be: _"NOT 'MORE OLD! '__OLDER__!'"_ but this would really only aggravate the teen and serve as testament to his point… so, instead, he opted to go with drawing two dots for eyes in the air, and then a large smiley face beneath them.

"You're welcome." Shinobu smirked, heading toward the fridge to find some food.

Shaking his head in defeat, Miyagi plopped down on the couch.

Shinobu found some beers in the fridge and glanced over his shoulder, very quietly popping one open.

"Getting me a beer?" Miyagi's alcohol senses (which had become exceedingly more sensitive since he'd discovered he'd soon be a father) kicked in and he sat up, peering over the couch.

"Getting us some."

"Us? BULL SHIT. YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH and I DON'T want to deal with a drunken Shinobu-chin!"

"Last time… you said I was interesting when drunk."

"…That's for sure." Miyagi muttered, lying down properly.

Shinobu, sensing his lover's tenseness, and realizing the man was probably too exhausted to put up a proper fight, poured both of them glasses and headed over to the couch. He sat on the arm and placed the cold glass on Miyagi's forehead.

"Mpf." Was the man's only response to the gesture, furrowing his brows, his eyes already closed.

Shinobu flushed. "…Miyagi… You look cute, right now… suddenly…"

Miyagi's eyes snapped open and he smirked. "I am cute- all the time."

"Nope." Shinobu sipped at his beer and Miyagi sat up, tiredly, pulling Shinobu gently onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

"…Want some?" Shinobu raised the glass and Miyagi took it, setting it on the table.

"Nah. You can drink it." Miyagi smirked.

"So I figured it's finally okay to set you as my wallpaper." Shinobu raised his cell. "Since we don't have to hide it, anymore."

Miyagi huffed, taking it. "…Just because we… WHEN DID YOU TAKE THIS?!" He sat up, furiously.

"When you were asleep." Shinobu smirked, draping an arm over Miyagi's shoulder and leaning in close to look. "…Earlier today, I started touching myself while looking at it."

"…Yeah…?" Miyagi wondered which direction this conversation might head in.

"Yeah… and then…"

"…And then…?"

"My mother called me!" Shinobu took a long drink from his beer, finishing it off and wiping his mouth, then flopping back on the couch with a sigh.

"You've never ever 'paced' yourself, have you?" Miyagi huffed, looking through some of Shinobu's other pictures. "…I'm sending this one to myself."

"Which one?" Shinobu asked.

"One of you and me."

"Ah…" Shinobu smiled, happily, hiding it behind his sleeve as he leaned over the armrest, tiredly.

"And this one of us at your high school graduation."

"Okay."

"And this one of you is cute."

"I have to see any that're just of me, old man!" Shinobu held his hand out.

"Awww, too late. I already sent it." Miyagi stated.

"Give it back."

"And this one- sent."

"HEY!" Shinobu sat up.

"Back off… there're some in here from before we got together that are interesting. Ooh, what's this? Where's this?" Miyagi handed the cell over and Shinobu looked.

"This is Australia. That's the park I often went to."

"Oooh… what's this?" Miyagi pointed.

"That's the gay pride parade I let my girl friends talk me into going to."

"It seems like a huge party!"

"It was…"

"AAAAH!!! THAT'S HUGE!!!" Miyagi gawked at the next one.

"My friend took that, I had no idea." Shinobu huffed. "I thought I deleted it- I told him not to take any genitalia pictures."

"…It's a spider…"

"…Oh." Shinobu sat up. "Yeah… That was in the house I stayed at- it was hiding behind my backpack. I went to school without my stuff that day."

"You're scared of spiders?"

"I'm scared of anything bigger than my hand that isn't a domestic pet that moves toward me!"

"Haha." Miyagi switched to the next picture. "What's this?"

"Flower."

"What's it called?"

"Alliaceae… it's in the onion family." Shinobu replied.

"Ah…"

"Let me see yours!" Shinobu demanded. "If you're going to look through my stuff."

"Here." Miyagi handed it over.

"…" Shinobu opened the gallery. "…Who's this?"

"Mm?" Miyagi glanced over. "…That's Saitou-sensei… he was drunk so I took a picture to keep as blackmail if I ever need it."

"…Who's this?" Shinobu opened another.

"…Thaaat's your father, drunk… Again-"

Shinobu glowered, deleting it.

"Heeey…"

"...Do you have one of Kamijou, drunk?"

"I have different blackmail for him- don't need a picture."

"What kind?"

"Can't say."

"…Mpf…" Shinobu huffed. "…What the hell is THIS?!" He raised the cell and Miyagi glanced at it.

"…Medicine."

"Why did you take a picture of a medicine bottle?!"

"Kamijou gave me some headache medicine one time that worked really well but the name was hard to pronounce so he let me take a picture of it so I could go to the store and find it that way."

"…" Shinobu rubbed his temple, annoyed. "Dork. Leave it to an old man not to take any pictures of anything good… Why don't you have any pictures of me?"

"…I have a camera, you know- you don't know about it." Miyagi huffed.

"A digital camera?"

"…Perhaps…"

"Where?"

Miyagi shrugged and Shinobu glowered. "What kind of pictures do you take of me that I don't know about?!"

"I don't want to hear that out of the likes of you! I took one! ONE! You were asleep in the passenger seat and I just so happened to need to take one more picture to finish off the roll of film!"

"…I thought it was a digital camera."

"It was!"

"…THEN YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY LYING, YOU OLD GEEZER!!! Don't you even understand how technology works?!" Shinobu snapped, fuming. "You need to take ten pictures of me before the baby is born- that's YOUR homework!"

"Oh CRAP!!! Quiz tomorrow!!!" Miyagi darted about the house, collecting his things. "I gotta go! I gotta- I gotta go!" He scrambled about and Shinobu huffed. "Just ask Kamijou for help."

"What kind of boss would that make me look like?"  
"The kind that craps out on his subordinate when he finds out his ex-wife is pre-"

"Ah- actually, that was a _rhetorical _question, thanks." Miyagi snapped, heading out and closing the door roughly behind himself.

Shinobu sighed, heading over to lock it when it flew open again.

The baffled teen blinked, stumbling back a bit. "Forget something?"

"Thanks for setting me up for this cheesy line: 'Yes, actually, a goodbye kiss!'" He leaned forward and pecked Shinobu on the lips before heading out. "Text me."

"I'll lay low for tonight, so you can get your work down and hurry back." Shinobu huffed, folding his arms.

"At least text me goodnight before you hit the hay."

"Will do." Shinobu closed the door behind his lover and smiled, lightly. If he DIDN'T text Miyagi, the professor would think Shinobu to be awake the entire time and would thus hurry through his work, finish early, and head straight back- probably within an hour or two- to be with his lover and scold him for not going to bed.

It was a tad devious, but it worked out well for all parties involved, so he really had no reason not to string the bastard along.

Shutting off the lights, he headed to bed and set his cell beside him. Miyagi would surely text him before heading home to let him know he was on his way and to ask if he was really still up. The notification ringtone would awaken Shinobu, who would then make like he'd been awake the entire time, and happily greet his lover and praise him for working so hard.

Snuggling beneath the covers, Shinobu let his mind drift off into a shallow slumber.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**AN: **End of this chapter- next chapter you find out the gender of the baby! Hurray! And there are some complications- not with the baby but with Risako's not-so-awesome fiancé…


End file.
